The Kings of Winter
by xMissWhitneyBexx
Summary: *Sequel to The Kings in the North.* Finally crowned the Kings over the Seven Kingdoms, Robb, Jon and the Starks' lives are still threatened by enemies new and old and the threat of a religious uprising brims underneath the surface.
1. Chapter 1

**Now, we begin our journey of the Kings of Winter. ****Finally crowned the Kings over the Seven Kingdoms, Robb, Jon and the Starks' lives are still threatened by enemies new and old and the threat of a religious uprising brims underneath the surface.**

**Replies to reviews:**

**DarylDixon'sLover [chapter 55 of TKITN]: She is indeed. I won't spoil anything but enjoy the next chapter.  
**

**Wright [chapter 55 of TKITN]: I teared up at that scene. Brienne and Rickon had a special bond. He really does well with women of strength and power. He respects them and having Brienne able to hear the wolf howl from the skies was his way of letting her know that he was at peace. Also, it showed the strong bond between the Knights old and new. I guess if you dedicate your life to serve with men and women for a great cause, your bond is almost as strong as a family's bond. Since I can't let go of our Little Lord just yet, he will continue to be mentioned in chapters for a while. I like Ygritte, she has redeeming features and she does prove to be useful, even risking her life for the cause of the Starks. She needed a moment of weakness but she gets back on track. Sanrion grew on me, I'd admit. At first, I didn't like it but I figured Sansa needed a stable life for her and her child. I'm so happy too, especially since he will grow up to be best friends with Benjen. The thought makes me overjoyed. Ginger curls and raven curls united in the next generation! Bran needs a life as well, he will have his uses. Arya had a reason, as told below. Her mind is cunning and she does test people and how far they'd go. She will get a lot of backlash for her actions - she isn't always the smartest crayon in the box. Yes! Gendry will get his stupid bullhead out of his arse, their marriage will strengthen from this experience. Here is the sequel!  
**

****Thanks for returning on this journey with me! Here is the first chapter of the sequel, I hope you enjoy and without further ado...****

* * *

Panic ran through the castle walls as most guards and bannermen was hunting for Ashara and her conspirators. They had found Ackerly poisoned by the doors to her bedchambers and he now laid in the bed in Lorin's chambers.

Arya was taken to her room, yet to awaken.

"Without knowing exactly what was used to poison the Princess, I don't know how to help her," Lorin sighed, gesturing for Samwell to help him with his books so he could leave and return to Ackerly. "Maester Samwell will remain with her, Your Graces."

Robb and Jon watched as Sansa dabbed the sweat away from Arya's head. Since she fell in the Great Hall, none of her siblings had left her side except Bran who had gone to the Godswood to try and help with his visions.

"The poison..." Sansa mumbled. "Reminds me of the one that was used by Littlefinger to poison Queen Ygritte."

"There was no blood, my Princess," Lorin replied, trying to think back. Was his old age failing him already?

"There was," Sansa argued. "You don't remember there being blood everywhere?"

Lorin's eyes widened. "By gods, you are right! It wasn't only from the womb-"

"But the ears and nose as well?" Sam asked, quickly flicking through one of Lorin's books. "You have an entry dated when the Queen was poisoned. You merely dosed her with Milk of Poppy and she broke from her fever. The poison was harmless, meant to cause bleeding and sleepiness."

There was something that confused and troubled the Kings. Their sister was an assassin, she'd learnt not to take poison and how to determine what they were. No matter if it was harmless or not. She'd said so herself and had studied her knowledge on poison after Ygritte's poisoning.

"Arya would have known that whatever she took in Ashara's presence, that she'd be harmed. Ashara told us of her intentions. She wanted you dead," Jon said to his siblings.

Sansa sighed. "She _did_ know, that's the issue," she replied. "She did this because she had no other choice..."

In the Godswood, Bran placed his hand on the Weirwood Tree and he was taken to a vision, his eyes whitening.

...

He watched as Ashara poured two goblets of water, slipping the poison into the left goblet before taking them both and heading back to the table.

"Water? I found I was thirsty a lot when I was with child," Ashara said, handing the poisoned goblet to his sister. "Out of breath, tired..."

"The joys of being pregnant," Arya told her, pausing as she seemed to sniff the rim of the goblet. She then took a sip and placed it down. "Do you care about Jon?"

Bran walked over to them, ignoring their conversation as he studied her poisoned goblet. It wasn't as if the water was very clear in colour. Arya must have seen the discolouration.

After their conversation ended on a hostile note, he stayed and watched Ashara curse at Arya even though the younger woman was no longer in earshot.

She picked up the scroll which had been sent to her by a secret raven. How did she get a secret raven?

"_A bastard nephew of a dead sister from a House so little, it holds no fingers. Take this poison for someone of your choice, no lasting effect of it lingers._"

Bran gasped, the poison was a warning. It was a scare tactic used to allow Ashara to escape.

Jon had visited her earlier, the servants had whispered about the other hostile conversation Ashara had. The poison could have been for him but she couldn't risk poisoning a king.

And Arya knew that when she sipped the poison willingly. She must have done this as her own scare tactic to bring her lover back to her.

"You stupid sister of mine," Bran mumbled, shaking his head. His thoughts then went to the message that Ashara was given.

_From a House so little, it holds no fingers._

"But House Baelish is extinct. Did Petyr have a sister who married some other lowly noble?" Bran asked himself. "This makes no sense. Petyr was the last of his House, no sisters nor brothers, yes?... Why would any Baelish, bastard or not, help Ashara?"

Before he could find out more, he was returned to the Godswood.

...

"Take me back!" He cried out.

Findal quickly entered the Godswood, his sword unsheathed. "My Prince, is everything alright?"

Bran sighed. "Yes," he replied. "I'm not under attack, don't worry. Lead me back to the castle."

"As you please," Findal bowed, gesturing for Bran to leave first so he could meet the guard on stand by outside.

He had to tell his brothers that there was more to Ashara's plan. She hadn't only been conspiring with Cersei Lannister. There might be a disgruntled family member of Petyr Baelish, the man who he condemned to death under Sansa's orders with Arya cutting the man's throat. There's three Starks who'd be potentially killed for his death.

"Princess Arya's bedchambers, my Prince?" Findal asked, cutting him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, please. At once."

Back with his siblings, as Lorin and Sansa predicted, Arya broke from her fever.

"Gendry!" She breathed out, waking and immediately sitting up. "Where's Gendry?"

"He'll be here, just rest," Robb told her, sitting by her side. He took over in wiping the sweat from her forehead. "You gave us quite the scare. Luckily, Sansa knew what to do."

Sansa blushed under her older brothers' proud gazes. She'd also supported Ygritte during the poisoning. What ate at her was the fact that these people were willing to harm pregnant women with this poison.

"It was Ashara," Arya said, her eyes catching Jon's. "I took the poison willingly-"

"Why?" Jon asked, resisting the urge to shout out in anger. "She's escaped, by the way. You were her distraction, her secret weapon."

Arya nodded slowly. "I'll find her and I'll kill her, I promise you-"

"No," Jon said shortly. "Ned has her dealt with. You are not to leave your bedchambers for the foreseeable future. If you do..."

Arya glared at him and he glared back, neither wolf willing to back down.

"You could have done some serious damage to yourself and the babe," Robb chastised, taking her hand. He looked between Jon and Arya. "Jon, take a walk, brother."

Jon broke eye contact and gave Robb a nod before leaving. He wanted to know how Ned was faring with looking for Ashara anyway. They would leave no stone unturned.

"Grand Maester, thank you. You are dismissed too. Make sure Ser Ackerly gets the care he needs," Robb told the old man.

Sam stood by, unsure of what to do once the old man bowed and left them. Then Robb turned to face him with a look he recognised. They wanted privacy.

"I'll be with my wife and child if anyone needs me," Sam said, giving them a quick bow and leaving.

"Arya, do not attempt such a thing _ever_ again, do you hear me?" Robb asked, his voice low.

Sansa turned to him in surprise, slightly unnerved by both of her brothers' reactions. She swallowed deeply and stood up, walking over to the window.

"Ashara will be found and she will answer for her sins," Sansa said to them. "For now, you ought to rest and I'll have someone fetch Gendry for you. He was very...distressed."

Arya nodded mutely, also slightly unnerved by the quick turn of emotions of her brothers. She wasn't about to defy their orders otherwise the consequences... well, she wouldn't know about them. She wasn't going to disobey their orders.

"We've let you risk your life all these times and with all these close calls, one day the Stranger won't be so forgiving," Robb snapped. "We are not about to let you get yourself and your unborn child killed!"

"You can stop telling her off, she knows!" Sansa said to him. "Now, I'm sure there is a little Prince wanting to bond with his father somewhere."

Robb scowled at her. He didn't like being dismissed. He was a bloody king and she dared to dismiss him.

"You're lucky you're my sister, Sansa. I don't prefer being dismissed in my own castle-"

"_Our _castle, Your Grace," Sansa interjected. "I was born within these walls." She gave him a curtsey which made Arya smirk. "Our sister needs her rest."

"Before she does," they heard, turning to see Bran entering Arya's bedchambers. "I had a vision. Everyone needs to know this."

...

Ned led the hoard of guards through the gates of the castle. They'd established that Ashara was no longer within castle walls.

"Have every village searched and everywhere watched. Question the smallfolk, do not leave any place unsearched," he ordered half of the guards. "The rest of you, horseback. She won't have got far with her accomplice. Make sure you search the Godswood again and Direwolf's Heart."

"And the Peace Garden, my Lord?" A guard asked.

Ned glared at him. He wondered if he was stupid. "When I say everywhere, I mean _everywhere_. So, yes, the Peace Garden. Make haste!"

He impatiently clapped them off before heading into the stables and getting onto his beloved horse, Star.

"Prince Ned!" He heard a feminine voice call out.

He rode Star outside and faced the person who called for him. "Princess Mya," he noted. "I can't waste time - I must find my cousin."

Mya gave him a sad smile. "I know. I thought you'd want to know that our Princess will be quite fine. She and the babe live to breathe another day."

Ned gave her a quick smile in reply. "An attempt on her life was made, I really shouldn't be wasting time, my Lady."

Mya's face fell. "Of course, my Lord. Stay safe."

"For you, anything," Ned told her, wanting to get off Star to kiss her but he couldn't. Time was against them. "Let Arya know I'll visit her when I have Ashara's head served to her and His Grace."

Mya nodded but a frown played on her lips. She knew that he was close with the sisters of the Kings but mayhaps, he was too close. Arya was her goodsister yet, Sansa chastised her sometimes for not formally referring to them by their titles. Mayhaps, it was because she slipped up in front of the Kings and guests at times.

"You better go," she said. "I'll let her know. Safe riding."

She watched him ride away and she let out a shaky breath before heading inside. She still had a job to do and it seems that only the Queens required their head handmaiden. At least she'd be busy not worrying about Ned's welfare. He could handle himself.

"Sister!"

Mya turned to see her half-brothers running towards her. She met them both with tight hugs.

"I've been told your wife and babe are fine," she told Gendry. "You mustn't worry but you _must_ forget about Cersei. That bitch is gone and she was never your mother."

"She never had a chance to be," Gendry replied. "But you're right. Cersei was mad, she plotted to have you both killed and she succeeded in killing our other half-siblings."

Edric nodded sadly. "It's a blessing that we're still alive and you ought to visit your wife."

"I was just about to."

Mya hugged him again. "I'll leave you be then. Ed, let's explore the kitchens. Just to make sure that any food given to our goodsister is safe. They've increased the tasters."

Gendry saw to his siblings by walking them to the kitchens before he turned back around and headed upstairs to the bedchambers he shared with his wife.

His wife.

The wife he barely called 'wife'.

The wife that he was barely a husband to her.

He knocked on the door and he wasn't surprised to see Sansa waiting on her sister. Arya seemed to be happy, having her sister at her beck and call. Sansa scowled.

"Look who's arrived," the elder sister said, heading to the table to pour them all water.

Arya and Gendry's eyes met and she gave him a tentative wave, tears springing to her eyes. He loved that her walls could break down around him but he'd been such a cunt lately, he wasn't sure how she'd react.

"I'm sorry, Arya. I've been a fool, a stupid fool."

"You have," she agreed, lifting her hand towards him. "Come."

He sat beside her on their bed and kissed her. From the corner of his eye, he could see Sansa turn away.

"They haven't found her yet. Mya said that Dayne's still searching," he informed the sisters.

"I don't want to talk about Ashara, I want to talk about _us_," Arya said, placing a hand on his cheek. "I never meant to cause you such great hurt-"

"You never did. I was just in shock. Learning that I was the true Baratheon heir... that my father sent me away for something my mother would do in the future," he replied, trailing off slightly. "I had to understand everything but you never hurt me. Seven Hells, Arya, never believe that! I'm sorry for being stupid."

Tears slipped down both their cheeks and they began to laugh at the predicament they had found themselves in. They hadn't even noticed that Sansa had snuck out long since ago.

"This night, I'll sleep by your side. I'll be by your side and I'll never leave it again, Arry. I promise," he said.

"I'll hold you to your promise, Gendry," she whispered back, kissing him. "I'm happy we're together again. It was horrible being so close yet so far from you. I couldn't stand you ignoring me and-"

"I'm here now, I promise you. Don't scare me like that again," he cut her off, placing a hand on her stomach. "Is the babe fine?"

She nodded. "Yes. The poison was harmless, I knew it was."

"Seven Hells..." He breathed out.

"The things I do for love," Arya said, placing her hand on his cheek. "Don't make me do that, don't leave me."

"I've promised you, Arry. We start again today." He kissed her head.

...

Ned downed his wine before he turned to the Kings, shame and disappointment written on his face.

"We couldn't find her," he admitted. "I have requested that we should call upon the Golden Company. I've spoken to Lord Tyrion, you can afford to hire them. She would not get far, I promise you."

"How did she leave so quickly is what I wish to know," Robb replied, shaking his head. "Poisoning Arya was by chance - poisoning Ackerly... She would have just needed to do that to escape. What does she gain by harming Arya temporarily? We know she wanted her dead, as she does all of us."

Ned sighed in resignment. "Mayhaps, she wished to show us exactly what she was capable of. The wildfire under the babes' cots, secretly plotting to have you and your siblings killed and poisoning the sister to the Kings. She had the chance to poison Jon."

"And this vision that Bran had," Jon began. "About her working with a relative of Littlefinger. He had no family, his House was nothing more than a lowly House who served the Tullys by chance."

"Our lives are still under threat even with Cersei's death," Robb said sadly. "Our enemies have families to avenge them and we do not even know where they are or when they can strike. In this castle, we have four, soon to be five, innocent babes and these people will stop at nothing to have our line ended."

The door opened and Davos apologised for not knocking. He had urgent news anyway.

"A letter for King Jon was found at a brothel that Ser Tormund believed to be a hiding place for Lady Ashara," he said, giving Jon the note. "It has been checked - it wasn't laced with poison."

Jon gave his brother and cousin an uneasy glance before opening up the letter and reading it aloud.

"'_You have questions and I have the answers, my son. Ask me anything because this may be the last chance you get.'_" He cleared his throat. "She said that to me when I saw her this morn. I didn't think anything of it. If I'd listened carefully, I would have realised she was planning to use today as a means to escape. Everyone would have been at the tourney or at the coronation."

"You wouldn't have known," Robb told him, trying to sound assuring. "Mayhaps, that is how we'll get through to her. To get her to stop this madness - use you against her."

Jon laughed bitterly. "She doesn't care about me. She long since gave up on being my mother and I said so today. I am not going to be used as a bargaining chip for a madwoman."

"Fine. Until we have the Golden Company in our pockets, I want every maester in the North and South reading on members of House Baelish," Robb said to Davos. "Bastards, uncles, aunts, nieces, nephews... Find out everything because Littlefinger was a conniving cunt and he could have kept the knowledge of living relatives from everyone."

"I'd ask Sansa. He supposedly loved her," Jon added.

Ned frowned deeply. "You'd put your sister through the grief of remembering a murderous, conspiratorial madman? Arya cut that man's throat for a reason, I believe Princess Sansa tended to leave that man's vile being behind in the past."

Jon turned to Davos. "Do as I say and ask her."

Davos bowed to the brothers. "As you wish, Your Graces." He then bowed slightly to Ned. "My Lord," he acknowledged him before leaving.

"Don't speak to our Hand through us," Robb told Ned. "And we must put Sansa through that because we know Littlefinger had her in his little web of lies and conspiracies. She's the only person who knew him well-"

"And what of your Master of Whisperers? Lord Varys?" Ned retorted. "The Spider knew Littlefinger better than Sansa, I'd say."

"Don't you have bannermen to be ordering about after your failed attempts of capturing my traitorous mother, Prince Ned?" Jon asked him.

Ned flinched but then he gave them a tight smile. "Forgive me, Your Graces. I am just as upset as you both are. Arya is a dear friend of mine, family even, and I want Ashara to pay for her sins just as much as you do. But I am a member of your Small Council for a reason."

"And your counsel is very much appreciated, Prince Ned but know your place," Jon replied.

"Oh, I know my place. Just remember which Dayne you're against, cousin," Ned said, his eyes meeting Jon's sincerely before leaving.

Robb sighed heavily. "Be careful Jon with all these hostile conversations. We wouldn't want another sibling or wife of ours to be poisoned again," he mumbled, placing a stressed hand over his eyes. "If you hurt your relationship with Ned, we'll surely lose Dorne and we can't have that."

"If Dorne is out of our grips, we will easily get it back. Anyway, Ned won't betray us, I trust him."

"Didn't seem so moments ago."

"He cares too deeply for our sisters," Jon replied. "I understand what he is saying but Sansa is our only hope at this time of moment."

"Is it such a bad thing?" Robb asked him. "That Ned cares about Arya and Sansa?"

Jon shook his head slightly. "They are married women. I wouldn't want our alliances with the Kingdom of the Stormlands and the Kingdom of the Rock threatened. You heard him today, blatantly flirting with Arya and Sansa."

"That's who he is," Robb replied. "He means no harm. But you are right, our alliances are more important than harmless courting of married women. _I'll_ speak to him."

"Good. I will check on Arya. This time, I won't distress her more than she already has been, I promise."

"Thank you," Robb said. "It's all about our family, Jon. It's our duty to protect them _and_ our people. Ashara won't succeed in destroying us."

Jon gave him a worried look. "I hope you're right."

...

"Tyrion," Sansa breathed out upon opening her door. She let him inside and closed the door, giving the guards outside a polite smile as she did so. "I see you have noticed the presence of our many guards outside?"

Tyrion nodded, heading over to the table to pour them both some water. The taste for wine had dwindled on them both.

"Your men will find her," Tyrion assured her. "She will pay for hurting your brother and sister."

Sansa gave her husband a bright smile, taking a seat as her hand reached out to take his own hand. She was grateful for his comfort and presence. She felt tired, worried, sick and all these emotions were eating at her.

"I'm guessing Bran and Lady Meera will push their wedding day forward," she told her husband. "It makes sense. Especially if we are to go home soon too. I better get started on the wedding dresses. I surely don't want to wear my second one - I had that burnt shortly after my... ahem, and I'm sure my first one is burnt somewhere in King's Landing after we fled from the Purple Wedding."

Tyrion looked intently at her, disregarding most of what she had just said. "You see my former home as your home?"

"Yes," she said, nodding. "We're husband and wife, your home is my home and likewise. I told my siblings that earlier. I know what my people think about our marriage - a lion and a wolf but your support and position on my brothers' Small Council should assure them that you are more Stark than Lannister now."

"If only I could do what Jaime wishes to do and take on your name-"

"You can't but the thought is nice, Tyrion," she replied. "The Stark name is as valuable as the Baratheon and Lannister name. With my name, comes threats."

Tyrion took a sip of his water, squeezing her hand. "I don't care for the threats, my whole life has been an excuse to be threatened. My height, my family name... I can't even believe I have another nephew!"

"Oh, yes. I forgot," Sansa said, shaking her head in disbelief. "My sister's husband, your nephew. Gendry has gained two uncles, you and Ser Jaime."

"I can't wait to get to know our new half-lion better," Tyrion grinned. "He's a very trustworthy man. I'm sure everyone is glad he and your sister are back in each other's arms."

Sansa chuckled softly. "Yes, we are. She's promised to put her defiant ways behind her. But even a child won't stop her from putting her life at risk. I worry about my family. There's a reason we're weaker when we're apart."

"But you're still attacked when you're together. The decision to go to Casterly Rock soon may be wise. I will protect you, I've promised you so when we were wed."

"Speaking of being wed, we will renew our vows around the same time as Bran's wedding. Under the Old Gods as our marriage will be strengthened by both my faiths," she said. "This time, I'll have my family with me even if Rickon nor my parents won't be there."

Tyrion sighed. "I'm sorry the renewal of our vows and your brother's wedding was brought forward out of fear. If I could send men to help in the cause to bring down every enemy against the Starks I would, Sansa. Sadly, I believe there are still Cersei loyalists and we'll have a struggle besieging Casterly Rock from them when we go there."

"And that's why I love you, Tyrion," Sansa replied, kissing him softly. "You care and you protect me. I couldn't have asked for a better first and third husband."

They burst out in laughter, Sansa not quite believing her situation. Here, she'd run back to her first husband and planned to reclaim him as her third and final spouse.

"I won't bring you any more children, you do realise that?" He asked her. "It will only be Little Catelyn and I'll make her my heir. Casterly Rock is already ruled by Starks but it will be managed by one too should I die. She was already legitimised under your name, yes?"

Sansa nodded in shock. "Tyrion, I do not mind not having other children but I can't ask that of you - to make my child your heir." She felt guilty, thinking about what she'd begged her brothers to promise a long time ago - that Tyrion would care for her child and mayhaps make her his heir. "I only ask that she grows up with a father figure and a home."

"The Lannister line is already gone with only Jaime and me remaining. With Jaime taking the Tarth name and _our_ daughter remaining with yours, it is only right that your brothers secure their rule with the Kingdom of the Rock in Stark hands."

She beamed, tears glistening her eyes when he claimed her daughter as his. She couldn't have asked for a better husband or lover. She hadn't even minded that long ago, he'd said he loved her as a daughter but she now knew he lied to protect them both. Her brothers wouldn't have allowed it nor Arya but they had come a long way since then.

"Well, our daughter and my brothers are lucky to have your support."

"What is mine is yours and Catelyn's and more importantly, _your brothers'_."

Sansa picked her goblet up. "Let's toast to that."

...

As Ned left his bedchambers, Davos joined him and they walked downstairs to get outside.

"You must remember that tensions are rising because King Jon let his curiosity for his mother rule his decision to have her killed," Davos told the Dornish royal. "Do not test them. They're terribly afraid that such an event happened within their walls."

"Winterfell is not safe for Sansa or Arya," Ned replied. "Nor Bran. It isn't safe for either of them. I feel as if suggesting that Sansa and her husband retire to Casterly Rock as Arya and Gendry return to Storm's End would be wise decisions. Then with Prince Bran, Lord Reed can ensure Bran and his daughter's safety at Moat Cailin or Greywater Watch."

Davos gave him a little smile. "Leave the suggestions to the Kings, my Lord. But you are right although I wouldn't want my head to suffer the consequences if I were you."

"My cousin will never hurt me, I trust him," Ned easily replied. "You're right, the tensions are rising because I didn't acknowledge my recognition of my own first cousin. I was drunk one night, the night of Arya and Waters' wedding day and I believed I was seeing her but I was too stupid _and drunk_ to even think more about it. If I'd spoken up then-"

"Prince Bran knew of her identity too, had visions even," Davos cut him off. "Do not blame yourself. I'm sure everyone blames themselves but this was Ashara's doing."

Ned glanced downwards. "I still feel responsible. How can the people of Dorne or the rest of the realms for that matter trust me? Not with what they've learnt about Ashara - she has tarnished our family name! No longer will people be in awe of us because of Arthur but wary of us because of Ashara. I can't let her get away with this. I can't let her destroy the family I've come to love."

"She won't get that far, my Lord," Davos replied.

"I can't sit about and order men around, I have to go myself and find her. I'll search every corner of every kingdom if I have to. She will meet her maker."

"With your determination, I don't doubt your words, my Lord," Davos said, bowing. "Pardon me, I must see to my wife."

Ned watched the Hand leave before he turned to the guard following him. "Get my horse ready. Tell the Kings that I've set out once again."

...

Dany sipped on her wine as Yara and Varys joined her in drink partaking. Her eyes glanced over to her adopted nieces who played with their dolls by the fireplace.

"Be careful, girls. You don't want to get burnt. Mayhaps, we should even put it out, it's hot outside..." She trailed off, wondering how quickly it took for her maternal instincts to run through her body. "Your older sisters will see to you soon," she told the two young Sand Snakes.

"Thank you, Aunt Dany!" The girls said, the youngest still shy as she hid behind her sister when Varys laid his eyes on them in wariness. He wasn't overly fond of children.

"Thank you for joining me, Yara and Lord Varys," Dany finally referred to her guests. "I had planned to leave tomorrow with the girls but with the Starks under threat, I can't leave for Dragonstone. I hoped to get the girls quickly settled in their new home."

Yara gave her a sympathetic smile. "Well, I'd hoped to take Theon's remains back to Pyke myself tomorrow morn so that I'd have him with me for the rest of my days. I'd rather remain and serve the Kings in the hunt for Lady Ashara."

"Can you believe it?" Varys cut into their conversation. "The late Lady Ashara was in fact, alive and with a false name!"

"I do not care for idle gossip, Spider," Dany replied. "Yes, it is true and I'm sure the Kings are feeling quite disheartened with their recent situation but as members of their Small Council, we are here to help them."

Varys smiled. "I apologise but I think it was in poor taste for them to believe that keeping Lady Ashara's appearance from us was a good idea."

"They are allowed to have their secrets," Yara said. "I'd keep having a madwoman for a mother a secret too."

A knock on the door broke them from their conversation and a Wintersguard entered.

"An emergency Small Council meeting has been called upon. You are to meet in the Great Hall and I am to escort you there," Findal said.

The three members stood from their seats, Dany promising to return to the girls as soon as possible before she followed the others to the Great Hall.

She hoped that they would resolve this quickly so that she could go home again. It was time to finally move on but something told her it would be a long while until they could.

The enemies of the Starks never rested and the wolves were always vigilant.

...

Bran laid down on his bed, relieved that his sister lived but worried about the threats which now rose from allowing Ashara to live and eventually escape.

He knew that this would mean ensuring that his brothers' rule was strengthened by marrying Meera quickly as well as Sansa reclaiming her standing as Lady Lannister.

If they had those two marriage alliances, the Stark banners will increase and they could ensure a secure hold in most of the kingdoms. Not that House Reed did not already serve House Stark but for House Lannister or its remaining member...

"I'm sorry we don't get to decide when we get married anymore," he told Meera once she entered his bedchambers.

She gave him a soft smile and began to undo the laces of her dress. She couldn't wait to get out of the wretched thing but she was glad Sansa was making a wedding dress suited for her.

"I don't mind. I know I asked that we take things slow but I don't see myself with anyone but you. Tomorrow, next week, a fortnight, we will still become man and wife."

Bran smiled at her and stood up to help her undress. "I haven't been with anyone - I don't know..."

"I know what you mean. I'm a maiden too, Bran. If you'd like, you can ask your brothers-"

"Gods, ask my brothers to give me advice on matters of the bedchambers? They'll laugh," he replied, blushing furiously.

Meera laughed much to his distaste She turned and placed a hand on his cheek. "Bran, I'm sure it will be fine. I know you're hesitant especially with recent situations but you're their brother, they will understand."

"You'll be expected to have children soon as well. For Greywater Watch," he said unsurely, a hand ghosting over her stomach. Was he even fertile following his life experiences?

Meera nodded worriedly. "I just hope it will happen soon so we can get it over and done with. A few heirs within a few years - I don't want to die from childbirth as my mother did when giving birth to Jojen. I don't know how your goodsisters and sister do it. They don't fear childbirth. Even Arya!"

"Every woman does," Bran said gently. "Queens, princesses, Ladies... We can only pray childbirth doesn't take you from me."

They kissed and before she could deepen it, he pulled away from her with a shake of his head.

"Practice makes perfect, Bran," Meera whispered, her lips mere inches from his.

"Not now. We need to sleep, tomorrow is another day and I'm expected at court once again."

"You aren't Lord of Winterfell anymore, Bran. You have no duties to the Small Council."

He shrugged lightly. "I am still as vital as Lord Varys is as Master of Whisperers. My visions and knowledge are needed."

"Of course. We need to sleep. Who knows? We may be asked to marry tomorrow," she replied, a smile playing on her lips. "I wonder if that is enough time for Sansa to make me a dress."

"Don't doubt my sister's skills," Bran teased lightly. "Sometimes, I find new clothing in my drawers. They're always sprayed with her perfume - she likes to mother us."

"As I did for Jojen. Sansa is a really good sister," Meera said. "Don't take her for granted."

"I won't. Just as I will never take _you_ for granted," Bran told her, kissing her deeply. "We really ought to sleep."

She laughed. "Indeed we do." She looked at his lips, his eyes and then back again. "Or mayhaps, we don't..." She whispered, deeply kissing him before leading him to the bed. "We should try it, Bran. Making love, I mean."

She pushed him onto the bed and got atop of him, brushing her hair from her eyes nervously. She laughed to herself when she saw how scared he looked. She forgot that he hadn't lived as a normal man for a while. He seemed as if he was new to life.

"Practice does make perfect," Bran breathed out, eyes wide as his betrothed's lips met his neck. "Seven Hells..."

...

"The whole of the Seven Kingdoms are hunting for your mother," Ygritte noted the next day. "This woman hunt, it's quite exciting. I wish I could take part in it. I've wanted her head cut off since I found out she was a spy."

She turned around from her vanity table and gave Jon a remorseful smile. She could see how much he was struggling with every threat their family faced. She wished she could do more other than wearing a title, a crown and smile at people by his side. She was a fighter, more than a woman meant to sit down and listen whilst the men went out to play or fight.

"Have you seen the children? They are learning how to speak more and more, I almost can't believe it," she said. "Spending time with them will rest your mind."

"I can't rest whilst our enemies increase by the number and plot to kill us," Jon replied, finally getting up from their bed. "But I will see them to remind myself why I want Ashara killed for all she's done. She could have killed them. Her own grandchildren!"

"But she didn't," Ygritte replied. "Why don't you use her intentions to your advantage? Keep your allies close and your enemies even closer. If you find her."

"That is a risk I'm not willing to take. Even under lock and key, she managed to hurt my sister," he said, shaking his head.

Ygritte stood up and walked over to him, placing a gentle hand on his cheek and kissing him softly.

"You have many loyal friends and family here in this castle - should we find Ashara alive, you can use your bond as her son to use her and _destroy_ your enemies."

"How?"

"We give Ashara what she wants and use it to your advantage. Believe me, anyone who wishes to harm you or our family, they will be put down."

"This is why I love you," Jon said against her lips.

"Never question my love or loyalty for you," she replied as his lips met her neck. "I'm more than just your queen, I'm a spearwife with a mind full of strategies to destroy our enemies."

"A position on our Small Council," Jon told her. "I'm sure yours and Talisa's counsel will prove more than just being Queen Consorts. You're clever."

Ygritte smiled. "Gods, why did I ever want to leave?" She asked softly, bringing his lips back to hers. "I have everything here with you. Now, does Queen of Surprise Attacks or even _Daggers_ sound good? I'm sure Queen of Hospitality or something to do with nursing people back to health will be a good position for Talisa-"

"Court doesn't start until midday. And you talking about Small Council matters is doing something to me-"

"Say no more," Ygritte quickly said, her lips returning to his as they fell onto their bed.

...

Sansa got off her horse and tied the reins around a nearby tree. She then looked up at the small Sept that was still being built in memory of her mother.

It was a relatively large building, most of the works already done but she didn't mind as she entered the Sept and knelt before the Seven-Pointed Star.

"I ask the Father to judge us with mercy accepting our human frailty. I ask the Mother to bless my sister and ensure she has safe labour of her babe. I ask the Warrior to give us the courage and strength to prevent our enemies from succeeding in cutting us down. I ask the Maiden to protect and strengthen the love of my family so we can remain united against our enemies. I ask the Smith to strengthen our hands more specifically, the hands our my elder brothers so they can create a better place for us all. In addition to the Kings, also the hands of the builders for this Sept and Moat Cailin. We ask the Crone to guide us on our journey as my family begins our dynasty over the Seven Kingdoms into the light. And-"

"-I ask the Stranger not to kill us in our beds tonight for no damn reason at all, should we wake to see another day," a voice cut her prayer off.

She turned and saw Sandor Clegane standing there. He knelt beside her and grumbled up at the Star.

"What's the point of faith if it fucks you over?" He asked rhetorically.

Sansa didn't know how to reply but she did give him a meek smile. She missed his comfort and his protection over her at King's Landing. Now, here they were in the North with King's Landing burnt to the ground,

"I see you and the Imp are happy," he noted. "There was one time I thought of you - your sister and you are quite alike even though you are very different. When I was _escorting_ her to the Vale-"

"After you saved our brother's life," she said softly.

He cleared his throat with a nod. "Hmm. I thought about you, Little Bird. I found myself doing so over the years..."

Sansa gasped softly. "I'm sorry, Sandor. We can never be, no matter if you were a Lord or not. My brothers let me marry for love and I've found it in Lord Tyrion."

"_Prince_ Tyrion," he corrected her.

She shook her head. "That won't be possible. My brothers won't allow him to gain such a title - he's still a Lannister. He will remain a Lord. I doubt we would have children but if we did, not that it's possible to, they'd not take the titles of prince nor princess either."

"What a shame," Sandor said with a smile to which she answered him by smacking his arm. "I best leave you. The Sept is still in repairs - your brother, King Robb, wants it to be the best Sept anyone has ever seen. What an outcry that would cause - a grand Sept in the North. Followers of the Old Gods will hate it since they are predominantly in the North."

Sansa frowned deeply. "King Robb follows _both _faiths-"

"Everyone knows that a father's faith is more important in the child than the mother's. King Jon is lucky his wife is a Wildling - they follow the Old Gods just as he does."

"Our mother, Lady Catelyn of House Tully, believed in the Faith of the Seven. She had septas to teach us, to follow the faith. I believe in the end, only Robb and I maintained her faith alongside our Lord Father's. Even with Lady Ashara being Jon's mother..."

"He follows the Old Gods just as the majority of the North does as your father before you. The Iron Throne had the Faith of the Seven backing them - they had allies in the High Septon but with a new throne, your brothers will need to be careful. Forgive me if I spoke out of turn-"

"No," she cut him off. "You're right. Both religions have different rules - Seven Hells, I'm married under both faiths! We have to make sure that we can continue to live peacefully together. Having Robb signify his belief to both faiths may aid in that. Rulers, and their wives alike, praying to the Old and New Gods."

Sandor nodded. "Let's all hope for the best. I must leave and join the other men - this Sept won't build itself."

As he stood, she grabbed his hand. "Become a Kingsguard of the Wintersguard, Sandor. _Please_. You've saved mine and my siblings' lives many times, I don't know how to repay you. We need the men anyway so you won't be rejected if you put your name forward."

He knelt back down and leant in close to her. She closed her eyes and felt a gentle but quick, almost ghost-like, kiss on her cheek.

"Put your name forward to my brothers," she repeated. "We need men we can trust-"

"Those days are behind me, Little Bird and I believe you know that," Sandor replied. "Pray well, my Princess."

After he left, Sansa felt unsure. The way he addressed her formally meant that he was distancing himself from her. She knew her feelings for Tyrion were true but he wasn't the only one who cared for her wellbeing at King's Landing.

When she felt scared, alone and uncertain of her future, these two men were there to shield her from most of the shit she had coming to her.

"And I ask the Stranger that even if the future is unknown, no wolf shall meet their death," she finally finished her prayer with a whisper. "Blood or through marriage. Protect my family, please. I know people barely pray to you, Stranger, but I can't lose any more. I can't!"

Tears ran down her cheeks and she felt even scared than before. She didn't even know why. She was scared of the future. Well, she couldn't do anything but live in the present.

Outside, Bran dismounted from his raven-haired horse, instructing Blizzard to case the Sept, and headed towards the entrance of the Sept. He had to tell Sansa that she was pregnant.

Before he could step into the building, he heard another feminine voice and stayed outside, getting his horse and heading to the back entrance to listen in more closely as the women were at the very end of the aisle of the Sept.

Inside, Sansa stood up and turned around. She jumped in surprise when she saw she wasn't alone.

"My Lady, the Sept is not quite built yet, nor safe, you ought to leave," she said to the old woman who clearly wasn't a noble.

The woman quickly curtseyed and tried to dust her dirty skirt to make herself presentable as she replied, "I'm no Lady, my Princess. I'm no follower of the New Gods either," she said. "I must speak with you."

"I'd love to listen to what you have to say but unless it's during public court sessions, I can't-"

The old woman began to grin, unnerving Sansa slightly as the younger woman backed away discreetly, planting a polite smile on her face but before she could utter another word, the woman spoke.

"Sansa Stark of the Houses Stark and Lannister, you will have three children, two with golden hair and eyes as blue as the sea..."

Sansa gasped in horror and surprise, bringing a hand to cover her mouth as she stumbled backwards, away from the old woman.

"Who are you? Some witch?!" Sansa cried out. "Stay away from me!"

The woman stepped towards her, causing Sansa to flinch and turn away in case she cast something on her but when Sansa turned back to look at her, the woman had disappeared.

"Oh..." She breathed out, her eyes wide.

Collecting herself a little, Sansa stumbled out of the Sept, ignoring the works being performed at the back of the Sept. She looked up and saw Ned riding towards her on Star, concern on his features.

She planted on a fake smile.

She couldn't let him know of her conversation. But her mind travelled to it. Tyrion was infertile, he could bear no children. Did this mean that she and Tyrion won't last and she'd find someone, mayhaps, Ned, as a substitute and have two blonde children with him? But what about Mya? What did this witch mean? Where would her golden children come from?

False. Lies. That woman was wrong.

"Prince Ned," she breathed out.

Ned remained on his horse but called out, "I saw Spring. You look unnerved. Is Ashara in there? Did she harm you?!"

"No! She isn't!" She quickly said. "I was just in touch with my faith, nothing to worry about."

"If that is all, I best continue on with my search. Stay safe, Sansa."

"And you, Ned," she replied flusteredly, watching him ride off. Just as she was about to leave and get onto Spring, she was stopped by Bran. "Seven Hells, Bran!" She cried out, holding a hand to her chest. "How long have you-"

"The woman was right," Bran quickly told her. "Don't be afraid, Sansa. I had a vision and that _witch_ or whatever she was, her words are true."

Sansa gasped. "Wh-what? I have two golden children? But Tyrion-"

"My vision was of the Mother, she made him fertile so he could have children for his true love and wife. _You_." He gave her a bright smile, taking her hand. "You have a long life ahead of you, my dear sister and it is full of happiness, marriage and children. Don't let our family's misgivings put you off and... I must tell you that in probably six moonturns, you'll give birth to your second child."

Sansa sharply withdrew her hand from his and turned over so she could throw up. She wasn't sure if it was due to the pregnancy or the shock of her brother's words. Either way, she couldn't believe it and the bile didn't stop coming from her stomach.

"Oh, gods. Seven Hells... Gods have mercy-"

"Sansa!" Bran called out, assisting her as she became faint. Mayhaps, he should have requested for Ned to remain but the shock had got to his sister and she wouldn't want anyone to know of her predicament. "We must take you to the Grand Maester."

Tears streamed from her eyes. "I'm with child?" She croaked. "T-Tyrion's child?"

Bran laughed. "Yes! Now, get onto Spring. I'll follow on my own horse. Sansa, this is good news!"

"Let me let all of this sink in, Bran!" Sansa cried out. "I-I... Gods, just take me back to the castle!"

"As you wish, my pregnant sister," Bran said, grinning just as Blizzard returned to his side, a bloody rabbit in her mouth. The direwolf placed the rabbit as an offering before Sansa's feet.

"Brandon!" She cried out, referring to both his words and his direwolf's offering.

...

Arriving at the castle, Bran made sure his sister went to see Lorin before he went to see the other maester present at Winterfell. Samwell Tarly.

"Oh, Bran!" Sam said upon seeing the young Prince standing on the other side of his door. He sometimes couldn't believe that he was on a first name basis with the Starks.

"May I come in?" He asked, seeing that Gilly and Baby Sammy were also inside, playing on the floor. "Lady Tarly, Lord Sammy," he greeted them.

Gilly offered a smile as the child disregarded him, playing with his toys. It made Bran laugh. He wondered if his own children will disregard their elders for the attention of toys.

Children.

"I wish to speak about a private matter," he continued to Sam. "One which may require certain..."

Sam's eyes widened and his mouth opened in realisation. "O-Of course! We should go to the spare maester's chambers." He turned back to his family. "I'll be right back, Gilly and Sammy."

When they arrived at the chambers, Bran went on to explain his situation and the fears he had as Sam performed tests on him.

"So, you were told that you'd be unable to have children after you were crippled?" Sam affirmed. "I see."

"But once I was given my Greensight and the ability to walk again, I'd hoped... especially as Lady Meera and I are to be wed soon. She needs a husband who can give her children - what if it's not me?"

Sam shrugged sadly. "I wouldn't know. Have you had visions?"

"Not the ones I seek most of the time. I'm uncertain of my own future but everyone else's I know," Bran replied. "I don't want to hurt Meera but I love her and if I can't have children, I would rather know now than years into our marriage. We both need this."

"Are you ready to be a father?"

Bran laughed softly. "My brothers and sisters' lives are filled with children already. I am yet to join them. Rickon wanted six, did you know?"

Sam smiled. "No, I didn't but that is really nice. I'm sorry he didn't have the time to live his life and have a family. He would have been a good father to Lady Mormont's children, I'm sure. Just as you would be even if the children are not sired by you."

Bran swallowed deeply. He had not thought of that. Daenerys had adopted the Sands and he had planned to make Moat Cailin a place for children and people without homes - he could adopt. He and Meera could adopt and no one would be none the wiser, especially since she was afraid to go through childbirth and Greywater Watch was a mysterious castle that seldom moved.

"Maester Sam, you are a genius!" He breathed out. It still hurt, the possibility of not having a child to sire but if it meant his wife lived and he didn't need to be uncertain about his ability to have children, he'd go with adopting them. "I must go. Thank you!"

He left, suddenly feeling more certain of his _own_ future. He had to see his intended.

* * *

**Notes for this chapter:**

**(1) Arya and the babe are alive and it was found that the same poison used to indispose Ygritte was used. She reunites with Gendry.**

**(2) Bran finds out that Petyr may have a family member who helped Ashara escape.**

**(3) Robb and Jon plan to use the Golden Company with Ned's support.**

**(4) Some members of the Small Council speak about their future plans.**

**(5) Sansa visits the in-progress Sept to seek guidance and ends up sharing a moment with Sandor, speaking about religious issues and a fearful encounter with a witch.**

**(6) Ygritte offers Jon some advice.**

**(7) Bran tells Sansa that the witch was right and she is pregnant with Tyrion's child much to her disbelief.**

**(8) Bran deals with his own children problems and sleeps with Meera for the first time.**

**Sandor to join the Wintersguard and be a Knight once again - yay or nay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Replies to reviews:**

**DarylDixon'sLover [chapter 1]: Ashara won't take on the role of a villain in KOW, I still believe there are redeeming features for her just as others had like Jaime Lannister turning into a good man and pledging himself to the Starks, Cersei making peace upon reuniting briefly with Gendry before she died and Theon protecting Sansa as they escaped, Ygritte and Winterfell before he died. Sadly, she is a pawn whose life went downhill the moment events from Robert's Rebellion occurred. As Robb and Ygritte suggest, they could change her ways and that is probably a direction I aim to take for her. I would like to see a 'good' Ashara. Everyone has their redeeming features after all. The Starks have bigger enemies than Ashara. She was used and abused.  
**

**Now, a quick note. In this chapter, we bring up two characters and introduce one. Brooke Rivers and a woman which are both explained in the chapter. **

**Originally, I had an idea for the woman, going by events in the books but someone gave me an idea and I've completely rewritten her. She will have a vital role in the story and she will prove to be a match for Ashara Dayne. You can probably guess who she is but if not, I'm excited about your reactions. This story has a lot of twists taken from the show and books and I can't wait for you to read them. This chapter took me a while to do so until I've got a hang of it and exam season is over, there will only be one chapter posted each time. Triple or double chapters will eventually come just like for KITN.**

**Also, the amount of research done for this chapter is unreal! I have to get things right and having the books and wiki pages on hand is wonderful. Thank goodness for the people who take the time to help with the details.**

****Enjoy the next chapter of KOW.****

* * *

Tyrion walked towards the Great Hall with purpose. He knew the servants and guards that passed him by spoke of him under shielded mouths and whispers under their breaths.

They spoke of the man who was married and renewing his vows to the sister of the Kings. The 'imp' who would not gain a title above his current title.

He arrived at the meeting, slightly bewildered to see mostly everyone already present and seated. They seemed antsy to begin. His eyes landed on his wife as he took a seat beside her.

She seemed unwell and out of sorts but if he asked her at this moment, they'd probably annoy her brothers by delaying the meeting even further.

"This will be quick - although we are dedicating our efforts to finding our enemies, we still have the public court to attend amongst other things," Robb said, pointedly looking at Tyrion.

"I apologise for my lateness. I thought we were beginning at midday. It is midday now," Tyrion replied. He noticed that the Queens were present, elegantly sitting by their husbands with hands on their forearms to calm them.

Was he really late?

"Aye, but you understand our haste," Jon replied just as Bran entered flusteredly.

The young man quickly apologised for his own lateness and sat on Sansa's other side, sipping the wine she poured out for him. She smiled to herself, nudging his shoulder gently.

"No one is late, don't worry. We're just desperate to get back to putting our efforts towards finding Ashara," Robb assured Bran and Tyrion. "I hope our quickest raven got the news to the Golden Company on time, Lord Tyrion?"

Tyrion nodded. "Indeed. They responded with haste as well. They are beginning their search as we speak."

"And how much do they want?" Jon asked.

"A lot." Tyrion winced. "I'll barter with them, use my wit to get us a good price. We've just had a tourney - that set us back but I will sort it. We won't need to take a loan from the Iron Bank."

Sansa gave his thigh an assuring squeeze. She knew she could count on him to get them what they needed. She put her trust in him.

"We should be wary," Tyrion added. "Harry Strickland was sworn to Cersei and Euron Greyjoy and he never gave her the elephants she wanted to bring down the North."

Robb gave him a wry smile. "I'm assuming he wasn't paid for his efforts."

Tyrion smirked. "No. The Iron Throne was in a lot of debt. Debt that will remain unpaid. If we were to fulfil those debts under the Winter Throne as a courtesy, the Iron Bank will never hesitate to lend us money. In fact, I believe they won't ask for any back, including interest."

Jon scratched his chin in thought. "Let's fill our pockets before we even think about paying debts we don't own. As for Harry Strickland, we hold faith in you to bring him to the winning side _with_ his elephants but we shouldn't trust him fully. We will have some armies sent to keep an eye on the Golden Company."

"Indeed," Robb replied. "Moving on."

"Next order of business. Food," Sansa spoke up. "Although we have a good yield, the smallfolk still starve. There is not enough workforce to bring in the crops. I know we need the men to search but we also need farmers."

"Spring is here, indeed," Robb said, scratching his chin slightly. "If I could help them with my own hands, I could-"

"Then why don't we? Show the people we care by offering our own hands?" Bran asked. "A little bit of hard labour never did any of us bad." He smiled at his older brothers. "Father taught us to do things ourselves."

Jon looked perplexed. "That's not a bad idea. We will have the Knights help as well. We will hold such an event every year and we will find the workforce for the harvests somewhere."

"As Lady of Winterfell, I will oversee the preparations," Sansa told her brothers, writing down a few notes.

The conversation moved on and Sansa found herself no longer listening. It was something about giving the Queens more roles instead of twiddling their thumbs and as much as she was glad that they held positions on the Small Council now, she didn't want to think about them.

Her hand gently pressed against her stomach and she gasped to herself when she felt the familiar touch of a bump which could only mean one thing. She had felt her dresses becoming snug so she opted for breeches restitched to suit her frame. Her growing frame.

She hadn't thought anything of it. Everyone was eating better at the castle, she indulged in wine and Lemon Tarts. Then, the taste of wine didn't please her but her craving for Lemon Tarts had increased.

How was she going to tell Tyrion? He wouldn't believe her. He wasn't as into his faith as she was. Even with Bran's support, he would still disbelieve her - he believed himself to be infertile. But he was infertile but made fertile for her because he loved her according to Bran. It made no sense and this could make or break her marriage before they had properly given it a try.

She thought of Little Cat, her firstborn daughter who strongly resembled her late Lady Mother who was her namesake. That girl was a stubborn one and now she would be someone's older sister.

Sansa had never imagined getting remarried and having more children. She'd accepted a life of a spinster but now, she couldn't see herself without Tyrion nor the golden-haired children they would have.

Gods, look at her now. As a child, she'd wanted a golden Lannister babe and to be a queen by Joffrey's side. Now, she was his uncle's wife and _they'd_ have golden Lannister babes. She wasn't a queen but she was the sister to the Kings making her a princess and the Lady of Winterfell and the Wardeness of the North.

Her mind cast to what Cersei had once told her after she'd learnt about her first flowering. Sansa had been frightened, the chance to have Joffrey's children plaguing her mind with horrible thoughts and dreams. She would not bear monsters.

"_The more people you love, the weaker you are. You'll do things for them that you know you shouldn't do. You'll act the fool to make them happy, to keep them safe. Love no one but your children_."

But Cersei was wrong. Sansa Stark was a wolf - the Red Wolf - and wolves loved hard. She loved her siblings fiercely, mothering the younger ones and making sure her instincts were settled that they would survive. She would do anything for them, even kill. Sansa would love her siblings, her husband _and_ her children, they made her stronger, not weak.

If she was going to Casterly Rock, would she still be the Lady of Winterfell and Wardeness of the North? She won't technically be in the North but Bran will be.

She had so many duties. Mother, Lady Stark of Winterfell, Lady Lannister of Casterly Rock, Wardeness of the North, Princess Regent at times... But she will always be known as just Sansa Stark.

A hand touched her knee and she turned to see Bran's concerned face.

"You were spoken to," he said under his breath.

Sansa gasped softly, looking up to face Jon and Robb. "Apologies, my mind is elsewhere. You were saying?"

"Nevermind," Robb said, narrowing his eyes at her. "You seem unwell. Do you wish to be dismissed to rest?"

"It's nothing to be concerned about. I'll tell you both after," she replied. "As you were saying?"

Jon looked more doubtful but Robb accepted her answer. The White Wolf frowned at her and her eyes said it all. _After_.

"We were just asking if you had anything to offer, regarding Petyr Baelish?" Jon asked her. "We know Ser Davos asked you but we are all present now. If you don't mind."

She nodded stiffly. "He didn't speak about his family. Only that he was fostered by Grandfather Hoster and grew up with Mother, Aunt Lysa and Uncle Edmure. I don't know of any brothers or sisters."

"The person spoke of a sister. A dead one to be specific," Bran told her. "The person who helped Ashara was her bastard son - Baelish's bastard nephew. If his father is a noble, he would have a bastard surname - Rivers. Or if he doesn't..."

"Mayhaps, he never knew of a sister," Sansa said softly. "He wasn't close with his family. Even Theon and Yara met after years of estrangement." She briefly glanced over to the Salt Throne heiress whose eyes dulled at the memory of her brother's death. Even Ygritte shifted uncomfortably by Jon's side.

"That is a possibility, aye," Jon replied. They couldn't deny it, there was a chance. "But why would they want vengeance for someone they never knew?"

"Baelish was a powerful man. He served on the Small Councils of kings and he managed to trick our Aunt Lysa into marrying him so he could have control of the Eyrie," Robb said. "One wouldn't need to personally know him to have admired his social standing and climb. House Baelish became a notable House from barely anything because of Littlefinger."

Sansa swallowed deeply. The women of her family, her maternal side more specifically, may have had a great hand in that. Baelish tricked the women, made them believe he was their ally and that he didn't use them but now Sansa knew otherwise.

"If anyone knows anything more," Jon began, looking pointedly in Varys' smiling direction. "Every piece of information is vital."

After the court was dismissed, Sansa remained, pulling Tyrion down to sit once again. She also gave Bran a sharp look and he quickly sat back down. Her brothers turned to her, expecting for her to begin speaking but she held her breath for a few minutes, alarming Tyrion.

Just as she finally readied herself to talk, Arya entered and found a seat across from her brothers. All the way at the other end of the table, far from the rest of them.

"I know you asked for Ashara to be found dead or alive but if I were you, I'd want her alive," she said. "She is a victim - I realised upon reflecting our conversation. I mentioned your late twin sister, she was awfully upset. She has lost everyone she loves and she saw no other way."

"You even said that one way or another, you'd kill her, Arya," Sansa replied. "Why the change of heart?"

Arya gave her an incredulous look. "You are all going about forgiveness and shit upon the Stark dynasty persevering. Ashara lost her brother, her two children, her lover and her sister. There was one point in all of our lives, we were without each other. Sisters and brothers scattered across the Seven Kingdoms, away from home and parentless. Mayhaps it's my pregnancy talking but my words are true, you all know that."

"She could have killed you, taken you away from us," Jon whispered.

"But she didn't. She knew I could kill her - Needle and my dagger were on my person. Hear her out. She could join the side of the winning - ours."

Jon mutely nodded, rubbing a distressed hand over his face. His head and his heart battled against each other. He felt the pain when he ordered for her head the moment Arya breathed her name out.

"I am with you whatever you decide, as always," Robb told him gently. "She's your mother."

"I'll give the order for her to be found and brought here alive. Failure to do so would result in consequences," Jon finally said. "Does that satisfy your request, Arya?"

Arya grinned. "It does, thank you." She stood up and placed both palms onto the table. "And if _either_ of you," she said under her breath, her eyes flickering from Jon and Robb. "Order me around again, I won't be so forgiving."

Her brothers smirked, eyes rolling around the table at her promise. It was a promise, they knew that.

"You are dismissed, Lady Baratheon," Sansa quickly said in a teasing tone, watching her sister finally leave. "Feels strange calling her that. I know she enjoys it."

And she was right as Arya's own fond smile played on her lips as she walked away. She was the Night Wolf, the untamable wolf and niece to the She-Wolf, Lyanna Stark. No one could take who she was from her, not even her brothers, the Kings. Not even her marital name as well.

"So," Sansa said, gaining newfound confidence to announce her news. Her hand took Tyrion's under the table. "I'm with child."

Robb, who had been sipping on wine, spat out the contents of his mouth in mortification. Jon merely gaped, his eyes switching to Tyrion, then Sansa and back again.

Is this why they wanted to get remarried?

But from the look on Tyrion's face, he was upset and horrified himself. Robb almost choked but he held a hand to his mouth to steady himself.

"E-Excuse me?" Robb asked. "You got my sister pregnant since when?!"

"Your Graces. I can assure you that _I_ did not get her pregnant - it's impossible!"

Her older brothers turned to her in curiosity and slight disappointment. Robb spoke up again.

"Did you lay with another-"

"How dare you think so low of me!" Sansa cried out. "Especially as you know about my past experiences..."

"Isn't he _infertile_?" Jon asked.

"I am very much so but please, don't fear - I will take care of your sister and raise the child as my own-"

Bran couldn't stay silent any longer and he cut Tyrion off with, "The babe _is_ yours! I had a vision. The reason for your infertility was that you weren't with your true love. Now, you have Sansa and the Maiden allowed you a child."

"Not only one but _two_. We will have two children together, Tyrion," Sansa told her husband, a bright smile taking over her face. "I know I should have told you before I told them but I had no time after seeing the Grand Maester and the meeting."

Tyrion felt nauseous and he sipped his wine, taking it all in. Even her brothers all downed their goblets in disbelief. Bran merely sat back, slightly enjoying the awkward situation if he was honest. He hadn't felt mischievous since he got his own back on Arya at archery after all those years.

"I'm to be a father?" Tyrion finally asked. "A-A child or two of my-my own? Seven Heavens," he breathed out. "Good news, dear wife."

Sansa laughed. "And before you ask," she said, turning to her brothers. "I laid with him as we were coming back from King's Landing. I was mourning Rickon's death - we haven't slept together since. We didn't want to insult you-"

"Insult us?" Robb asked, still shocked. "Y-You're his wife and he's your husband. You have duties to each other and this is your home just as much as it is ours."

He blushed when Sansa smirked at him, remembering their conversation from the previous day.

"_Our castle, Your Grace. I was born within these walls..._"

"And it will always be your home," Jon told her. "A toast to Lord and Lady Lannister."

Sansa beamed as everyone toasted for their goodwill. Although the Starks had certainly risen above the Lannisters and she was still referred to as Sansa Stark, having her brothers acknowledge her marital identity as she did for Arya made her happy.

"May your future be fruitful and happy," Robb said, raising his goblet. "Bran, any news to share regarding children before my heart gives out?"

Bran shook his head. "I don't think I can even have children but Meera and I have been talking."

"And?"

"Many orphans will be taken to Moat Cailin when it's built. Meera fears childbirth and dying as her mother died shortly after giving birth to Jojen - we may take on children. They won't have the Stark blood but they will have loving parents."

"If that's what you want," Jon said.

"It's a great idea!" Sansa told him. "Well, we must announce the good news. Let Arya know that she won't be the only one with a new child in these halls!"

Bran raised his cup and for the second toast, they toasted to his own goodwill and Meera's.

The Starks were growing in numbers and no one was going to bring them down.

...

"Gendry!" Jaime Lannister called out when he saw the young Baratheon leave the forge.

Gendry halted and turned around to see his uncle making his way over to him. He couldn't believe it - his maternal uncle. He was suddenly nervous as Jaime walked towards him, a smile on his face.

The smile wasn't hostile nor was it overly friendly. It was a simple, polite smile and the man clapped his shoulder when he got to him. Gendry kept his form, sighing in relief in his mind.

"Ser Jaime," he greeted.

"Nonsense," Jaime replied. "It's _Uncle_ Jaime to you. I believe you are my nephew."

Gendry nodded, his confidence increasing by the minute. "I am, Uncle Jaime. I am still in shock if I'm awfully honest."

"Be honest. Lions always are," Jaime quipped. "But you're a stag through and through. Robert's incarnation. How fitting you married his true love's own incarnation. Princess Arya and Lady Lyanna are alike in so many ways and I'm happy you're happy even at the expense of your mother."

"I didn't ask for my wife to kill my mother. I didn't even know she was my mother," Gendry replied.

Jaime began to laugh. "I don't care for Cersei as harsh as that sounds. She almost had me killed. I'm just saying, your father's prophecy came true. He had a son, Lord Stark had a daughter. Now, you both are united, incarnations of what could have been - of what could have prevented the Rebellion."

"Have either of you heard the news?" They heard Tyrion ask them as he stalked up to them, a goblet in his hand.

"I see you've returned to the wine," Jaime noted.

Tyrion laughed softly. "Not for long, brother and dear nephew of mine! It's a celebration."

"What is?" Gendry asked.

"Let me take you both to the nearest pub, East of here. I'll tell you how Lady Lannister and I are to become parents for the first time."

"What?!" Jaime cried out, already being pushed into the stables.

Gendry followed after, a smile playing on his lips. "How does that work, Uncle Tyrion? Will the babe be my cousin _and_ my nephew or niece?"

Tyrion stopped then bellowed, his goblet spilling its contents over the brim as he did so. "Oh, dear gods! We certainly need the journey to the pub!"

"Let's hope we don't come across the Lady Ashara," Jaime muttered under his breath, retrieving his horse.

Gendry nodded. "I'll have her head if I could, myself-"

"Untouchable. Lady Ashara is untouchable," Tyrion warned them. "Let's not have her taint our happiness. To the pub we go!"

"Very well," Jaime said. "Who knows a good song?"

Tyrion grinned. "_The pub, the pub! To the pub we go!_"

"Oh, Seven Hells..."

...

Davos looked up from the reports of the sightings of Lady Ashara to see his beloved wife, Marya standing before him. A smile graced his lips.

"Apologies, dear wife. The duties of the sole Hand of _two_ Kings compels me. I enjoy the work, I see the men I serve as my own but I know it brings me away from our bed and our sons."

"Never feel guilty for serving our true Throne," Marya replied softly, taking a seat on the table. "I've still yet to meet them personally. I'm afraid I feel quite nervous when it comes to them. They are so self-assured. Wolves did act superior, didn't they?" She laughed softly.

Davos nodded. "They are nothing to be unnerved about, my wife. They would adore you."

"As our new home won't be finished until a few years time, I was searching for work," Marya said. "I've asked the kitchens to see if I could help serve-"

"Gods, no! You are the wife of the Kings' Hand. Although I know you wish for a quiet and simple life, we do not have that luxury any longer. You may be a lady-in-waiting, I'll ask the Kings," he replied.

Marya chuckled under her breath. "No more getting our hands dirty but sitting prim and proper by the sides of the royals? A drastic change from our former life. I was scared to come here. I've never stepped a foot away from our village but now we call the North _home_."

"I wonder what your father would say," Davos said with a smile. "He'd be proud of you. Facing your fears and becoming acquainted with the glorious realms. Now, Devan is the King's squire and little Marc and Stannis will be fostered with great Houses. They will be good men, honourable men."

"I'm excited for that," she beamed with her lowborn accent. "I'm still not used to being called _Lady Marya_. The Seven have blessed our family. And all of these fancy dresses!" She lifted her skirts to show Davos the intricate detailing. "It's what _highborns_ wear!"

Davos laughed at his wife's excitement. "Indeed. We may be a lesser highborn House now but aye, we can afford fancy dresses for you."

"And for the boys? Nice clothing for them too?"

"For them too, aye!" Davos laughed once again. "Mayhaps, I'll introduce you to Princess Sansa now. She knows her way around sewing and all the other things Ladies do. You are one now."

"Oh, I'd love to learn how to do the detailing. I only mended yours and the lads' breeches and shirts but _detailing _is much more!"

Davos stood, taking his wife's hand and led her to Sansa's whereabouts as she jittered away about learning new things. Her happiness was all that he wanted now he was reunited with her.

What his family wanted, he wanted.

...

As soon as her eyes laid on him, Mya hurried over to Ned as his horse entered through the gates with him leading it on foot.

He told the stableboy that his beloved Star had suffered from an ankle injury and to take good care of him or else.

"If he returns to me still injured, I won't be happy. He's my precious beast," he later teased the young boy who was about to shit his breeches at his earlier threat.

"Yes, my Lord!"

She watched the stableboy hurry off with Star limping in tow before Ned turned to face her.

"You missed the meeting," she stated. "Princess Sansa and Lord Tyrion are expecting."

Ned's eyes widened. "Expecting? I ought to wish them goodwill soon. Have you seen Ser Davos?"

Mya shook her head, following him into the castle. "I haven't. I've been with the Queens and the babes. Prince Edwyle is filling up really well. He was such a tiny babe when he was first born."

"That's good to hear," he mumbled in reply. "I was planning to ask Ser Davos if I could foster his youngest, Stannis at Starfall. I need to start thinking about how I can restore my family name."

"And our marriage won't be enough?" Mya asked him, frowning.

Ned winced. "Marriage is only the beginning, Lady Mya. You are a Baratheon, if not in legitimised name - your half-brother is married to my cousin, the King's sister."

"So, everyone should see that and not Lady Ashara's misdoings," Mya replied.

He chuckled softly. "If only it were that simple. We've no offers of fostering since people learnt of my cousin's treachery. The Dornish nobles took back their offers - to my face!"

"And you couldn't tell them that your cousin was a king and could easily order them to return their offers?" Mya teased but instead of playing along, Ned became sadder.

"For years, I've hidden in the shadows. I joined the Brotherhood to escape my horrible upbringing. The only solace I had was that people remembered House Dayne for our Swords of the Morning. I've not lived up to that role even though I was worthy enough to wield it. People are wary of me, the reason they extended offers of fostering was that my cousin was the best swordsman of his time and even now. Ashara's ruined that, she's ruined our name."

Tears sprung to his eyes and for the first time, he felt tired and hopeless and he regretted trying to be happier. The damage was already done. How could he be happy if there was no reason to be?

"Ned," Mya called out softly, bringing his cheek to the side so he could look at her. "You're one man holding your great House on your shoulders. You're bound to feel distressed and hopeless but _I'm_ here. I'm right here to help you continue your House and people will remember _you_ and not her."

"I was wrong to ever think that being happy was a choice for me," Ned gently told her. "After King Jon, I'm the realm's broodiest man. Are you certain you want me, the real me?"

Mya smiled. "If he's as sweet and loyal as the untrue you, then yes. Yes, a thousand times. You can be happy and you're really funny!"

"Arya didn't like that at first," he said, making her falter slightly at the mention of the assassin's name. "She couldn't stand it until she realised I wasn't going to stop and I took pleasure annoying her. I will fight for my family, I'm a loyal man who does not break oaths. But I don't know who I am."

"Ned..."

"Mayhaps, we should rethink this betrothal for a while. Until I get my House in order."

He walked away, leaving Mya standing there in the middle of the hallway with tears running down her cheeks. She loved him and he loved her, why was he making this harder than it needed to be?

"Princess Mya," Sansa called her, rushing over to her as she quickly wiped some tears away. "I need you to help me prepare for a guest that I forgot to tell my brothers about. He's from Myr - a painter."

"A painter? For the tapestries of the Great War and The Burning of King's Landing?" Mya asked, surprised. "Myrish people are wonderful!"

Sansa nodded, sighing softly. "And the lace... I've requested for the painter to bring a great yield of items for us and to paint miniatures of my brothers as a nameday gift. I'd ask my husband for some coin to pay him."

"What sort of items?" Mya asked, wiping her tears once she realised that Sansa was too into this Myrish guest arriving at the castle soon. "Their craftsmanship is another thing entirely, Princess!"

Sansa swooned, already walking off with Mya catching up behind her. "Their elegant mirrors have no equal! I could use the textiles and intricate laces to make dresses for the Princesses and Queens. For me as well, of course. Finely woven carpets and beautiful tapestries stitched from the finest of threads that I can't even imagine... Oh, I could even ask if he'd paint a black direwolf in remembrance of Rickon and Shaggydog. Mayhaps, even for Lady and Summer."

"That's a lovely idea, my Princess-"

"We can also visit Volantis and see Queen Talisa's family. Her father, Malaquo Maegyr is a Triarch and her mother, Kinara is a travels a lot. We can invite them and her brother, Konrin, here," she continued, not even bothering to listen to Mya's inputs at this time. She had to think about the future. "Oh, we can holiday in the Summer Isles too. They wear colourful _feathers_ and have many exotic fruits and animals."

"Colourful feathers? That's a bit too much for Westerosi customs," Mya replied.

Sansa paused. "You're right. I doubt the Ladies of the North will be swayed to wear feathers but they're really lovely. I don't mind."

"And aren't the people of the Summer Isles _sex-positive_?" Mya asked under her breath, slightly aghast.

Sansa shrugged. "Different cultures, different people. I heard they worship a fertility goddess. Mayhaps, Bran and Lady Meera should honeymoon there."

Mya laughed making Sansa laugh in turn as they hooked arms and continued on. "So, when is this Myrish guest arriving?"

"Soon enough. I'd sent the raven before everything happened with Arya and the poisoning. He said he was already nearby so it's only time until he arrives," Sansa said.

"How exciting! Essosi culture in Westeros? The world is changing," Mya replied. "Can you imagine the Kings wearing colourful feathers?"

Sansa gasped before the ladies broke out in a fit of giggles at the idea of Jon in particular, the man known for wearing black all the time, wearing bright colours of roses, purples and blues.

"Now, _that_ is a sight I'd love to see!" Sansa grinned.

...

Talisa blew on the parchment paper to make the ink dry. She then smiled when she sealed the message with the Stark sigil. But then she added a tiger stamp at the bottom corner so the people knew it was intended for her father, Malaquo.

She wanted her family to visit her at Winterfell. They had never stepped foot out of Essos and she imagined their awe and wonder should they accept her request for them to come to Winterfell in Westeros.

Her father was a jovial man but when the time to be serious came, he was a serious man and he needed those qualities for his position as a Triarch. Talisa doubted her father could physically step foot in Westeros. He'd travel everywhere on top of an elephant as Triarchs did.

Malaquo was the first tiger Triarch in over three hundred years and his elephant co-Triarchs had been released of their duties to allow two tiger co-Triarchs to take their place.

Talisa winced. The succession to her father's power had been messy and she hadn't agreed with his ways. That Westerosi and Essosi ways were entirely different.

Her family were Old Bloods. Old aristocracy and warriors, who advocated the sword and conquest so her father's ways had been slightly hostile in taking over Volantis. He even had the statues of elephants beheaded just as they had done to the tigers long ago.

Still, he was her father and she wished for her mother to finally see her grandchild.

Talisa heavily sighed, thinking about her unborn child from all those years ago. The child stabbed to death at Robb's uncle's wedding to Roslin Frey. The bloody Red Wedding which almost claimed her life and had her condemned to a life of unhappiness and numbness from losing her first child and husband.

A tear slipped down her cheeks. They were going to name that little boy _Eddard_. But now they had Edwyle. She smiled softly. Eddard and Edwyle.

As a fitting tribute to her late goodfather and first son, they'd call Edwyle _Ned_. Then, she felt guilty for not honouring her own father. It wasn't as if they were close.

Talisa used to keep in touch with Konrin and her mother but her father was an entirely different case. Now, she was a powerful woman, Queen to one of the Kings of the Seven Kingdoms. They were at the same level now.

Dare she say that she'd surpassed the man's level.

"Wife, what are you thinking about?"

She turned and saw Robb entering their chambers, placing a gentle kiss on the crook of her neck. She laughed to herself at his sweetness.

"Nothing much, husband," she replied in kind. "I'm inviting my family here. I overheard your sister suggesting we'd visit them but why not have them come here instead?"

Robb gave her a lazy grin. "Have you got lazy in our years together, wife?"

"No," she said, grinning back. "I just thought he should make the effort for me. And by _he,_ I mean my father."

"How do I address him? As Lord Maloquo?" He asked her.

Talisa shook her head. "Triarch Maloquo if you wish to be so formal but his name should be fine. Better yet, avoid naming him if you can. I'd like to see him try and refuse to name you by your titles, Your Grace."

Robb scoffed jovially. "You and Ygritte like referring to us as _Your Graces_. You're our wives, the only ones who can make our knees give out by saying our names above a whisper. Why do you tease us so? Was it your plan?"

"Well, _Robb_," Talisa whispered, making him seat down dramatically with a hand to his forehead. "It gives us pleasure to serve our Kings."

"Well, that is just it. We're not _your_ Kings. You're our _wives_. The ones who stand beside us and we can tell everything to. We didn't marry you both for political alliances although Jon and Ygritte's marriage may be seen as a political union between the Seven Kingdoms and the Free Folk... We love you and we feel like any other man when we lay by your sides at night."

Talisa smiled, cupping his cheek. "You're so romantic."

Robb frowned. "It sickens my sister, Arya," he said, laughing. "Well, she now has her own husband and we've seen where her marriage as taken them." He glanced down at his wife's stomach briefly, making her giggle. "So, she can't say anything about the rest of us, the little bitch."

"Should I tell her you called her a 'bitch'?" Talisa said, her lips hovering above his.

"I dare say she'd stab me in our bed so, don't. I beg," he replied, chuckling. "Let's get your raven to your father sent. I'm excited to finally know your family."

"I am too."

...

Tormund caught sight of the White Wolf and his wife, quickly making his way over to them as he left his conversation with Findal. He fell into step with the couple.

"How has the search been going? Have they got my new orders?" Jon asked him, his hand tightly gripped by Ygritte's.

"Yes, Snow," Tormund replied. He knew the man's name was no longer Snow but they were friends and he knew Jon as Snow since the day they met. "Are yer sure? The Knights of the Wintersguard can affirm that we won't harm a hair on yer mother but we can't say the same for the bannermen of yer other Houses. House Arryn, yer brother's cousin is what they say _has a lust for blood_."

Jon frowned. "I'll speak to Yohn Royce about Lord Robin. The boy hasn't had a stable guardian since his father's death. It's not his fault, his mother was not right in the head at times so it's no surprise that he doesn't know how to behave."

"Anyway, I was hopin' to speak with yer about something else."

"What is it, Giantsbane?" Ygritte asked, getting there before Jon. "Don't tell me it's as bad as your annoying daughter arriving at the castle."

Tormund winced. "Munda found a nearby village from the Wall. She had them send a raven explaining her arrival _today_."

"What does that bloody girl want?" Ygritte frowned and Jon began to smile. "What?"

"What have you got against Munda?" He asked his wife.

Ygritte rolled her eyes. "She may be able to wield a bow and arrow with slight expertise. She stole something of mine a while ago. It's history."

"Doesn't seem so now," Tormund said, grinning.

"As long as she and I don't cross paths, she may stay," Ygritte replied with indifference. "No hard feelings."

"I'll let her know, Ygritte," Tormund told her. "Until she arrives, I'll continue my search."

Tormund left them, preferring to leave on foot as it will be easier than getting off his horse to search every once in a while. On foot, he could attack easily if needed.

He knew that searching would prove futile, Ashara was long gone but it gave him something to do.

Winterfell was a lovely place he had come to admit. It wasn't home but it felt like one. At least he wasn't freezing his arse off in the middle of nowhere inside a tent.

And the people. Snow was a good ruler, sometimes he ruled with his heart but that was balanced with his half-brother ruling with his head. Tormund didn't know Robb that well but he could see the strong similarities between the men. It was as if they were two halves of the same person. The heart and the head.

If he was being honest, Tormund was dreading his daughter's arrival. Davos had come to see him stating that someone had written to him on her behalf. She wished to explore the North over the Wall.

He couldn't blame Munda, the world was exciting over the Wall. Now, he couldn't wait to see his beloved daughter. His mischievous child who had a warm heart. He would take her exploring and hunting and be a better father. He now had the chance to.

It was as the Starks always said. What will you have if not love or family? Nothing, that is as you are alone.

He was brought into the world alone but he won't die alone. He had love and family in his children.

The blue-eyed Wildling grinned.

...

Melisandre hushed the woman she treated, bringing water to her lips and watching her swallow it down.

"It was hard taking you without anyone noticing during the Burning of Winterfell," she told the woman, stroking her aged locks gently. "Don't worry, you will be reunited soon but you must gather your strength."

The woman's eyes watered and she pushed the cup away from her lips, shaking her head as she felt her neck. She could feel the healed scar from where they cut her throat to the bone.

"The Lord of the Light allowed you to live once again. You are needed to help the Stark Kings."

The woman looked up in longing at the mention of the Stark name. She tried to speak but she couldn't.

"It was difficult bringing you back. Every time I bring someone back, I lose a bit of me."

Frustrated, the woman gave up and laid back down, dismissing Melisandre. She had to think about how she was going to escape and find her way home.

Would they recognise her? Bring her in with open arms? Be alarmed at her silence? Disbelieve her?

She shifted, feeling the chains that restricted her to the bed. She never cursed but now she wished she did.

Her wrists were red raw and painful but that was to prevent her from hurting herself and anyone when she had her night terrors.

"_The night is cold and dark with terrors_," Melisandre sometimes cooed to her as she slept.

Those words imprinted themselves in her head. Typical. Imprinting like a wolf.

She gasped silently when she heard a feminine voice speak to Melisandre behind the door.

"I can't help you," Melisandre told the person. "I serve the Lord of the Light who has me bending the knee to the true Kings. I can't help any cause against them."

"But they threatened to have you killed. I heard that from my accomplice."

Melisandre laughed softly. "With good reason. They will need my help soon enough. I am to die in Westeros after all," she replied. "You should leave. You needn't worry, they asked that you be alive should you be caught."

"Alive? I heard him ask for my head."

"Someone's looking out for you. Don't lose this second chance. You may just get your family back."

The person scoffed. "I'm leaving for Lys. The alchemists of the city can make two rare and deadly poisons; the tears of Lys and the strangler."

"And your victims?"

"Princesses Arya Stark, Sansa Stark and Prince Brandon of Winterfell. They are not _my_ victims but my accomplice's. I... I've lost the will to put the Starks on my own kill list any longer."

"Why have you? You wanted to kill them - you almost succeeded in harming Princess Arya severely."

The person laughed, melodically which rang in the bedridden's person's ears. She heard her reply, "We have an understanding. I never intended for her to be severely hurt. The effects leave after a while - I just needed a distraction and she gave me that willingly. Mayhaps, she's growing on me, the little bitch."

"What of you? Your revenge against the Starks?" Melisandre asked. "Understanding someone is not a reason to stop pursuing something."

"No," the person admitted. "I just wanted my family, Melisandre. I'm afraid I can't ever get them back. I can only hope he understands where I was coming from. A mother never wants to hurt their child but sadly, I must help my accomplice with their agenda."

"What have they got over you?"

"Nothing. I've lost everything, I have nothing to lose. Taking a young lover is the best I can do right now. He is a better lover than my previous one," the person said with a soft sigh. "A life of being hunted is the only exciting thing going for me."

"Tell me their name. I can't do anything with it, you know that. It's not like the North will welcome me back with open arms despite all I did for them," Melisandre told the person. "Tell me, Ashara Dayne."

The woman gasped in surprise and disbelief at the person's reveal. If only she could wrap her hands around that woman's neck for all she did against her and her family. Yes, she had learnt of the goings on at Winterfell - she couldn't let her go for poisoning Arya.

She struggled against the chains, eyeing a nearby knife which was used to butter some bread up for her. That meal had been disgusting but she was in no place to complain. Not that the Lord of the Light allowed her to speak anymore.

"Brooke Rivers. A nephew of Petyr Baelish," Ashara admitted.

The woman froze. _Petyr Baelish_.

"Sansa played judge, Brandon was the jury and Arya was the lovely, little executioner," continued Ashara. "They took what was left of his lands to burn it and took his wealth and titles. Brooke wants them back. Can't fault his reasons."

Melisandre hummed. "You should go. You have everyone in the Seven Kingdoms looking for you."

"As I said, _exciting_. Are you coming? Didn't I hear you were to travel to Volantis?"

"Indeed and I have. I returned to collect my acquaintance. I've travelled for a while before returning for a few prophecies to happen. You're in one of them," Melisandre replied easily.

Ashara was taken back. "Am I? You have dreams of me now?"

"Don't flatter yourself. It is your fate to die in Westeros if you want to know. Just as I am to die here too."

"I doubt that," Ashara replied, smiling. "Once I get what I need and give it to Brooke, I'll return to Essos. Let any king or princess try and stop me."

"And your cousin, Edric?" Melisandre asked with an eyebrow raised.

Ashara shrugged. "He can't stop me either. Goodbye, Red Witch."

After hearing a door close, the bedridden woman watched as the Red Woman entered the chamber once again.

"I was thinking of fish for supper. Would you want that, Lady Catelyn?"

Catelyn shook her head silently, turning away from the Red Witch. She just wanted to go home.

Fuck the fish.

* * *

**Notes for this chapter:**

**(1) Sansa informs her family about her pregnancy.**

**(2) Tyrion takes Jaime and Gendry to the pub to celebrate their growing family.**

**(3) Davos shares a moment with his wife who is still getting used to life in the North.**

**(4) Ned decides to call things off with Mya as he searches for himself and restores his family's name.**

**(5) Sansa invites a Myrish painter to stay.**

**(6) Tormund's daughter is visiting and he reflects on his life since leaving beyond the Wall.**

**(7) Ashara comes to Melisandre for help but the Red Woman refuses, saying she serves the Starks and the Lord of the Light.**

**(8) Melisandre has brought Lady Catelyn Stark back to life but the Lord of the Light took her voice after she'd been killed by a slit to the throat to her bone. She tends for the matriarch with hopes to reunite her with her children.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Replies to reviews:**

**daspeedforce [chapter 2]: Ashara does haha! When I first started KITN, I never imagined introducing her but boy, her life has a lot of drama.  
**

** DarylDixon'sLover [chapter 2]: I was planning to do Lady Stoneheart as a villain but I believe having Brooke Rivers as the one to look out for is better. Then I completely bailed on Lady Stoneheart because I don't find her 'thick plot' material. But having two matriarchial characters against each other for the sake of their children seems better. It will take a while for Jon and Ashara to even begin an amicable relationship as a lot of water is over the bridge right now but we'll see where they end up when it comes to each other.**

**Disclaimer: Warning, Ned's current storyline may trigger some of you. It hints at suicide to read at your own discretion.**

* * *

The next day, Arya and Gendry found themselves by the lake she had visited with her siblings all those moonturns ago. It looked prettier and the day was hotter than it was back then. Back when she wasn't with child.

Arya recognised the waterfall, the same waterfall she had heard the servants speak of regarding Jon and Ygritte and their 'secret' love trysts. They weren't secret at all and many believed the Wildling Queen to be pregnant once again. But Arya and the others knew better, the couple were doing everything to prevent more children for the time being. She wouldn't be surprised if Robb and Talisa wanted to try again.

"What's this?" Gendry asked her, picking up a small, red fruit. He inspected it.

"A strawberry. You've never seen one? We serve them all the time now we can afford it and it's the time to grow it," she replied. "I forget you grew up in Flea Bottom."

Gendry blushed. "I may not be a bastard but a royal prince, but yeah, I never grew up with such luxuries. I'm still not used to all of this."

Arya leant in closer. "Want to know a secret?" She asked, receiving a nod. "Jon's not either. He complains about wearing a crown and his _beautiful hair not having space to flow around_ and all the fine clothing he wears, he can't wait to tear them off. I'm not used to it either."

"Says the girl who's rich and has Valryian steel," Gendry retorted with a sly grin.

"Jon and I have always been different. Even Bran. We don't care for the titles nor wealth our family name gives us but we do everything to detach ourselves from that way of living by rebelling or in Jon's case, hiding in the shadows."

"You should make a law then," Gendry said. "Girls must only wear breeches and play with swords!"

She snorted, taking the strawberry that he questioned earlier and eating it. She let the taste stay in her mouth before swallowing and sighing wistfully. She then let out a sharp wince.

"Is it the babe? Is it coming?" Gendry rushed out, ready to stand and lift her into his arms.

She swatted his hands away. "It's normal, I've asked Sansa, Ygritte and Talisa. The babe is just settling - gods, I can't wait until it comes out."

Arya spotted Nymeria and smiled. The direwolf had made her own way to where they were. She must have sensed her pain because when she reached her master, Nymeria sniffed her stomach.

"I hope it's a girl. She will be just like her mother, strong and beautiful," Gendry said, kissing her.

"I'm not beautiful."

She gasped when he started to trace her scars. She was wearing a light cotton dress as it was too hot to wear anything else. Now, his fingers drew on the healed lines that scattered over her bump.

"You are, you just don't know it," he replied under his breath.

"I know I'm not beautiful. Sansa, Talisa and Ygritte are beautiful."

"Beauty isn't about looks, Arya. It's within-"

"Gods, if you say something like that I'll annul our marriage," she joked lightly.

He laughed. "My uncle, Jaime, said that you are your aunt's likeness. She was very beautiful so if you look like her then, you are beautiful too."

Arya rolled her eyes, scratching Nymeria behind her ears as she gave up arguing about her looks. Her siblings had complimented the woman she had become, even Sansa had said she had their mother's eyes when they laid in bed shortly after Jaqen stabbed her and she wasn't allowed to leave her bed.

Arya's eyes watered. She missed her mother regardless of her mistakes and her not loving Jon. She was a woman forced to grow up the minute she landed in King's Landing and she missed the innocence of her childhood. She missed her parents and she wanted nothing more than to return to when she was little and played with them.

But then again, she wouldn't have what she had now. A handsome, loving husband and a babe on the way.

Gods, she was terrified of becoming a mother. She had told her siblings that she wasn't ready on the way to King's Landing. Now, she was as big as a cow and Sansa had many babe clothing stitched and ready. Her sister even thought of adding _lace_. Lace of all things!

"You're right, I am rich," she muttered, making him smile lazily in reply. "But even if I wasn't, I'd still be who I am today. Valyrian steel or not."

"Good because who you are is all I want," he said, placing a hand firmly on her stomach where their babe lay. "Along with our son."

"Daughter," Arya corrected. "I can feel it, _she's_ a girl. Didn't you say you hoped it was a girl?"

He laughed. "I was testing you, wife."

She raised an eyebrow. "Test me again and see what happens, husband."

She yelped when he gently laid her on the grass, placing a long kiss on her neck. She closed her eyes in content.

"What will happen?" He whispered into her ear.

She smiled, eyes still closed. "I can't do anything now. You've got me cornered."

She smiled even wider when Nymeria began to growl, wanting to join in on their fun.

"Nymeria, nip him."

Gendry gasped when the direwolf nipped gently at his leg, immediately getting off from above his wife.

"That's not fair. You have a beast who listens to you!" He cried out, stroking Nymeria's head to let her know that he wasn't upset.

"She will always be my first babe and she will do anything to protect her mother," Arya said, grinning. "And I don't even have to ask her."

"Starks and their direwolves..." Gendry muttered under his breath but he still fed his wife's direwolf with raw deer meat. "I'll never understand your connection."

...

"A painter?" Robb asked, heading towards the Great Hall with Sansa following behind. "Why do we need a painter?"

"To tell the stories of our triumphs in colour for all to see. For our grandchildren and their children to see," she replied.

"This is Westeros, Essosi culture is sparse here," Robb told her. "We don't need-"

"It's for yours and Jon's namedays! Think about it, you didn't even have a future before the Great War but now you do."

Robb's face fell. "And Rickon doesn't."

She nodded sadly, linking her arm with his. "I wanted to have something done for him. A direwolf of Shaggydog's colours surrounded by an orange sun. He was the light, the babe of our family and he will never be forgotten."

"Have you asked Lady Mormont for her thoughts regarding our brother's memory?" He asked her.

Sansa shook her head. "Lady Mormont is indisposed," she explained. "Ser Jorah explains that she is still grieving and wishes to travel back to Bear Island as soon as possible. She was going to ask you and Jon for Lord Jaspyr's hand in marriage - poor thing needs a new betrothal."

"We will grant it. It's the least we can do for a supportive House of ours," Robb replied. "Invite her for tea with Jon and me."

"And the painter?" Sansa asked hopefully. "I've asked him to bring me some items from Essos anyway if you don't require his trade."

"And how will we pay him?"

Sansa smirked. "My husband's family are very wealthy, remember? With Cersei dying, Tyrion managed to convince living relatives of his to uphold the Lannister wealth. He's come into quite some money."

"We can't run to your husband any time we require money," Robb said, displeased.

"No, we can't," his sister admitted. "But it's what we have. We're paying debts of war, a tourney, the Golden Company and the gods know what else! You should be happy that my husband won't ask for anything back at least. He told me anything that's his is yours and Jon's."

Robb winced. Every time a wolf trusted a lion, they were stabbed in the back not that they trusted the lion enough to not know what would happen. Alas, Tyrion was his goodbrother and he was one of the better Lannisters who even served on their Small Council. He had been a great help.

"Anything you want, tell him we agree for him to pay any amount of coin you want."

Sansa grinned happily, giving him a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I'm grateful for wonderful brothers like you and Jon."

"You're just saying that because you know you have us wrapped around your little finger. Just as Arya and Bran have too," Robb said, a small smile playing on his lips. "We will protect you all until our dying breaths."

Sansa took a shaky breath. "Too bad we couldn't protect Rickon, though. I tried so hard to keep Arya, Bran and him away from danger but they always get hurt."

"We can't blame ourselves for their choices but we will try our best."

She let his arm go, causing him to halt. "Yes, we will. Let me get our guest and Lady Lyanna to join you and Jon for tea." She then burst into giggles. "What kings drink tea and hold conversations?"

"The ones who want peace. Would you rather we drink wine, ale and whore around?" Robb asked her.

"Gods no! Tea and civil conversations are fine. You're not Robert Baratheon."

"I'm glad you've noticed that," he said sarcastically which made her laugh. "I heard you put Jon's name and Joffrey's in the same sentence."

She grinned. "If I can convince one brother to not do stupid things, he can convince the other to follow suit. We wouldn't want another Red Wedding situation, would we?"

"Manipulative bitch."

"Thank you!" She grinned, pushing him away. "You don't want to miss your _tea_, Your Grace."

"I hate you."

"I love you, too!" She said, turning around and leaving.

...

Melisandre unshackled Catelyn's wrists, the Stark matriarch immediately twisting them around to get some feeling into them. She could feel how weak they felt. She wondered if she could still write.

"I'm needed in the North so I will take you to your children," the Red Woman told her, getting up. "You've been a lovely guest."

Catelyn scowled. She was brought back to life against her will and she was shackled to the bed she laid on against her will. If only she had enough strength to wrap her hands around her neck. And tell what she thought of in some strong words.

"Take this parchment and pen. Write down what you wish to tell them when you see them," Melisandre said, handing her the items.

Catelyn knew who she meant. Her beautiful children. Sadly, she would return to four out of five. She had grieved her youngest babe's death. He died a _man_.

Shakily, she wrote a message as best as she could and showed it to the Red Witch.

Melisandre smiled fondly, eyes reading the message. "_The lone wolf dies but the pack survives, my beloved children. I've made it home to you._"

Catelyn swallowed deeply, tears springing to her eyes. Her dearly departed husband always told his children that. Along with _Winter is Coming_ but Winter had come and gone but it also meant something else.

Winter coming didn't only mean the events of the Great War. No, it meant that whoever dared stand against the Starks will be frozen with the ice in the souls of the wolves. They'd suffer the wrath of _Winter_.

Catelyn took another parchment paper and gestured for Melisandre to read.

'_Winter Kings?_'

"Yes," Melisandre replied. "I've told you this. Your eldest son, Robb Stark and his half-brother, Jon - legitimised as Stark - are the Kings of Winter. My Lady, you are _Queen Mother_."

Queen Mother.

Catelyn wanted to laugh. Never in a thousand years did she imagine becoming a _Queen Mother_ let alone royalty.

Then she felt the guilt hitting her. _Jon_.

'_Jon?_'

"He is the heart and King Robb is the head. The White and Young Wolves work as one. Bastards do rise high in society. You mustn't feel guilty, Queen Mother. Jon is a forgiving man, a family man."

Catelyn was curious about her husband's bastard. Well, he was no longer known as a bastard but she had heard Melisandre mumble about a 'Bastard King' a few times as she slept. She rarely slept.

She wondered if the banners were still the same grey direwolf upon a white background or the other way around to signify her stepson's title.

Melisandre never spoke about Jon, only her children but if she was to return home, Catelyn would need to be civil or amicable towards him. She even overheard that he ordered for his own birth mother's head! Would he order for her head or swing the sword himself? She wasn't the best of stepmothers.

Not only that, he was a king now. She had to serve him and her son because they were kings. She was scared of what would happen when she saw Jon after all these years.

She last saw him when he kissed an unconscious Bran's head before he left for the Night's Watch. What of his Night's Watch duties? She had so many questions.

She pointed at his name again and Melisandre nodded dutifully. She would tell her everything.

"...I brought him back to life under your son's orders. The Lord of the Light allowed King Jon to live once more. The boy in him had died and a man rose. His memories from his childhood were taken as payment."

Catelyn breathed out a sigh in relief. Well, he won't remember how horribly she treated him when he was a child, a boy not grown. She could start anew with him at least but her children obviously remembered how she treated their beloved half-brother. She listened to Melisandre continue on.

"...His wife, a woman kissed by fire as we are. Ygritte is her name and she was a Wildling he met during his first years as a brother of the Night's Watch. Their love is as fire and ice like his sisters say. They are parents to twins, Benjen and Lydia."

Catelyn's eyes watered. Benjen Stark, her dear goodbrother. Did the man still live? Her question was quickly answered.

"They named the little Prince after your late goodbrother, Benjen Stark. He perished saving the lives of your son and King Jon. The little Princess' name was disputed for a while until they settled on Lydia. The King of Winter, Torrhen Stark's wife's name. He is happy."

Catelyn nodded at Melisandre's lasting statement of his happiness. For years she resented the boy and she had said that he would be nothing more than a bastard. Once, she overheard that he would not marry nor hold any lands or titles or even be a father to any children but how the years had gone by. He was married to a woman he loved, he had Winterfell and the rest of the Seven Kingdoms in his hand and his title was _King_. Now, he was a father to a son and a daughter, life's precious gifts.

"Any more questions?"

The Tully by birth woman wrote out a sentence with her eldest daughter's name.

'_You rarely tell me about Sansa._'

Melisandre paused. "Your eldest daughter is very well," she said.

Catelyn clenched a fist, sighing heavily. She wished she could bloody speak so she jabbed at her message again.

"Her future is unclear," Melisandre admitted. "She has a bastard daughter and will bear two more children for her husband. That's all I know when it concerns her."

'_Husband? Is she happy?_'

"Very! She's married to Lord Tyrion Lannister of Casterly Rock. No more questions, you will see her very soon."

Catherine pulled a face of distaste but she knew pushing Melisandre won't prove futile.

'_Where are we?_'

Melisandre beamed. "Why, the North of course!"

Catelyn gasped. She _was_ at home.

...

Sansa and Mya happily led their Myrish guest towards the Great Hall to meet the Kings and Lady Mormont for tea.

Ser Jorah stood guard by his little cousin as Lady Brienne and Lord Reed flanked a King of their choice.

"Your Graces, may I introduce you to Thales Lankur of Myr," Sansa said as the man bowed lowly.

He was a thin man, burgundy-haired man, his beard trimmed neatly but thick in volume. His skin was a beautiful olive colour. His hair was combed over and he wore a black tunic with gold detailing in the shapes of flames. He looked no older than thirty namedays.

"It is an honour to meet the Kings everyone speaks of with such awe and wonder," Thales said in a derivative of the High Valyrian accent which made Mya swoon slightly and Sansa beam.

"Lankur," Jon called out. "That is the name of a Magister of Myr if I'm correct?"

Thales nodded. "You are, Your Grace. My father is a Magister although he did not approve of my artistic abilities so I've travelled across Essos and now I've enough coin to travel Westeros. Beginning with your wonderful North."

The Kings shared a look and then glanced at Sansa who was prompting them to ask their guest to sit. Their sights returned to Thales who seemed happy to stand as he looked around the Great Hall, a smile on his face.

"I can imagine the tapestries now. Your sister said you wanted some done of your great successes," Thales said, walking around before stopping suddenly. "May I observe the walls with your permission, Your Graces?"

"You may," Robb said, gesturing for him to continue on. As he did Robb continued, "Well, our sister intended for it to be a surprise but then the subject of money came up."

Thales gave him a charming smile. "I will take whatever you want to give me. I am not a fussy man. I can always ask my mother for money when I run out. She's the nicer parent." He winked.

Sansa grinned. "See? He doesn't care for money! You should see the mirrors he bought with him. I have enough to gift the Queens for their next namedays and also the Princesses. Oh, and the lace!"

"The lace can be used to produce a clothing item for pleasure in the bedchambers," Thales said over his shoulder. Well, the man was blunt. "Essosi culture is more relaxed than Westerosi culture but I have my wife present should your handmaidens and dressmakers need help using the lace."

Jon and Robb almost choked at the subject of anything going on in the bedchambers. They could see their sister enjoying their discomfort.

"Please, take a seat so we can talk about what we... want," Jon told him.

Thales stalked towards the seat beside a glaring Lyanna and sat down. Mya quickly poured him some tea and offered him a few tarts.

"I've bought many carpets as well and I can have one of my companions teach your people how to weave. This Great Hall will be beautiful with some colour-"

"Have you seen our banners?" Robb asked, sipping his tea.

"I have, Your Graces," Thales replied with a nod.

"And do you see _colour_?"

Thales shook his head. "No, Your Grace."

"Exactly. I believe we should restrict the colours for the bedchambers," said Robb.

"O-Of course, Your Grace."

Sansa gave her brother an incredulous look but it was true, their family was known for being sullen in colours. The grey and black were mainly used to describe the North.

"Your city is heavily involved with slavery, the trade to be specific," Robb said. "I wouldn't want to associate Westeros with that sort of... behaviour."

Thales face fell. "No, I wouldn't either. That is why I left Myr. I hope to settle in Westeros away from the _relaxed_ culture of Essos. I wish to become a teacher but being a painter allows me to explore. Please do not hold the Essosi culture against me as a person."

Jon smiled. "We don't. Now, I hear you brought two drinks for us to taste."

Their guest's eyes sparkled. "Indeed! A sweet green wine we call _green nectar_ and 'fire' wine. You would adore the taste..."

...

Ygritte shifted on her bed, feeling something solid underneath her feather pillow. Curiously, she rose from the bed and picked the pillow up to reveal a dead rat.

"_Munda_!" She growled, picking the rat up with her bare hand.

She had wanted a nap. The twins had worn her out so for the few minutes she had to herself, she wanted to close her eyes and sleep.

"How did she even get in here?" Ygritte asked herself, opening the door.

She saw Tormund smirking at her and she glared at him, a hand placed on one of her concealed daggers.

"You and I both know the damage I could do to you," she said low under her breath so only he could hear. "Where is she?"

"Who?" Tormund asked her, feigning innocence.

"As your Queen, I demand to know where your daughter is!"

Tormund bellowed, pointing in the direction of down the hall. She stormed, her boots thumping against the wooden floorboards.

"My Queen," Munda said smugly, bowing when Ygritte finally reached her. "It's been too long."

"I got your _gift_," hissed Ygritte, throwing the rat onto Munda's chest and watching it slump onto the ground after it bounced from Munda's tunic. "You're lucky that I won't cut your hand off."

"You're no Free Folk," Munda said, slight disdain in her words. "You're a Southerner. A Crow's wife."

Ygritte laughed. "You mean a _King's_ wife, Munda. I'll always be a Free Folk. I'm still me but with slightly warmer clothing, a bed and a castle to call home."

Munda scowled. "I'd rather sleep in the tents outside. Mayhaps, one of those guards can keep me warm."

"Those guards are Southerners."

"I don't complain when it comes to bedding a man," Munda replied. "Now, take me somewhere I can find some good ale."

Ygritte gave her a glare. "Is that why you placed a rat in my husband's bed? For some ale?"

"Aye," Munda said, grinning. "I knew it would get your attention without the need to retrieve my bow and arrow. You still owe me for that time I saved your life, bitch."

"I regret calling you a 'friend'," Ygritte replied, rolling her eyes. "Come along, there's a pub East of here."

"And some big, strong men to warm my tent?"

"May the gods help those poor men," Ygritte muttered under her breath as she led Munda away.

...

Ned breathed in the fresh air as he closed his eyes. His surroundings were peaceful and he could hear birdsong.

Opening his eyes, he spotted Star circling a tree. He figured his beloved horse was bored but he needed a rest. His ankle was not entirely fixed yet but Ned was eager to get riding or at least spend time with the only constant of his life, his equine friend.

Star neighed as if he knew that Ned was thinking about him. It made Ned laugh as he thought about warging.

He knew the Starks could warg into their direwolves, one of which was watching him and Star intently from a distance.

Grey Wind.

Robb had said that his direwolf and Ghost tend to stray from the castle but never too far. They were free beasts and Ned was jealous slightly. He wasn't free of his burdens.

Could he warg into Star? Was it possible to even warg into a horse? Could he even warg?

He believed warging would make the Starks feel free, powerful and safe. He wanted to feel those feelings.

He'd ask Bran for some help.

"Prince Ned, I'm glad I caught you!"

He turned and found Ser Davos on foot, making his way over to him with a relieved smile.

"I was hoping you would accept an offer to foster my son, Stannis," he said. "I would offer Marc as well but my wife deserves to at least mother one child."

Ned laughed. "I accept your offer, my Lord," Ned replied, making the man grin. "I was going to ask you but my mind has been all over the place."

"I know that you called off your engagement to Princess Mya," Davos told him. "I found her in tears this morn as she left to visit her brother."

Ned faltered. "I never meant to hurt her. I love her, I do but I must think about my House and how to restore my name."

"Can't she help you?"

"This is something I need do to alone. If we marry, people will look down on her for my cousin's actions. I'd rather bear those bitter looks and words alone. The Baratheon name cannot be tainted," Ned replied. "I will restore my House's name and _then_, I will marry her."

Davos patted his back. "You are not alone, boy. You know that, do you?"

"I feel alone. I've always been alone so it never bothered me."

"Ned... How long have you been without a friend or family?"

"Ever since my father gave me my first split lip," Ned admitted forlornly. "I was barely eight namedays. It feels like yesterday if I'm honest. I learnt to become a man earlier than expected and I promised myself to never be afraid and to do things alone because I was the only one who couldn't hurt myself."

Davos sighed heavily. He didn't know what to say or how to comfort the young man who stood beside him. Ned was what they would call a _lone wolf_. How ironic since his second cousin _was_ a wolf.

"Do you mind telling me about your childhood?" Davos asked gently. "If it's not too traumatic."

Ned remained silent. Memories flashed in his eyes and whilst the ones with his cousins and sister were happier ones, they became darker and sadder.

He closed his eyes, breathing the air deeply before releasing it and opening his eyes again.

"I'm a man. I don't need to dwell on the childhood I barely had," Ned said, spite laced in his words but it wasn't aimed at Davos. "I was young when I joined the Brotherhood. Just nineteen or twenty namedays gone. Before that, I stayed in solitude at Starfall for ten years after my father died."

"What did you do in those years?" Davos asked, surprised that Ned revealed at least something.

Ned smiled to himself, his eyes watching the water glistening under the sun. "I wonder what it would feel like to be submerged underneath that. Peaceful, probably. It's a beautiful day, I should go for a swim."

Davos took this as a message to leave. He didn't want to overstay his presence.

"I will see you at the castle, my Lord. Mayhaps, that swim may prove liberating."

Ned smirked, watching Davos leave back towards the direction of the castle. He needed to keep _some_ air of mysteriousness about himself. The Dayne people were known for their privacy.

His eyes returned to the water and he swore he could see a blonde woman staring back at him. Her eyes were as violet as his and raven as his father's.

"Hello, Alanna," he greeted. She'd grown with him but he knew that she was dead.

He slipped his hand into his pocket and retrieved a few spiky, red leaves.

Alanna's likeness was about to disappear but he quickly put the leaves in his mouth and chewed them, swallowing them down.

She returned.

"Tell me what I need to do. Tell me how to fix this, how to bring her _home_. I can't be the last Dayne alive with morals. As much as she hurts Jon and me, the good memories outweigh the bad and I want her home. I can't pretend anymore, I'm alone and I want to let people in."

_"Then, put our House in order. Forgiveness will mend your soul."_

"I miss you. I miss Allyria and Arthur too. We were a happy family once, weren't we? I _will_ make it one again and then you'll be set free to the afterlife."

_"Is it so bad to see me, Little Brother? What if I want to stay and help you? The afterlife won't be worth it if I can't be with you."_

Ned laughed. "As much as I adore looking at my beautiful sister through some very strong hallucinogens, I have to set you free some day. I will get married and have children and then you'll be proud of me and join our parents."

_"Look at my little Neddy growing up and being a man! Ser Davos seems to be a good man - mayhaps, a better father than ours was so, tell him your past. It will lift the weight on your shoulders. Also, that pretty Mya Baratheon or is it Stone? She's very precious and she can help you too. I'm gone, Neddy and I'm not coming back so you need those who are actually alive to catch you when you fall. Don't go into that dark path you did all those years ago. Move on."_

Ned gave her likeness a bitter scowl. She wasn't meant to bring up any moments from the years prior to the Brotherhood. Was his mind playing tricks on him?

"I have to go. Star has rested up and I can see King Robb's direwolf looking at me as if he's thinking if I'm delicious to eat or not. I... I love you, Alanna."

_"I adore you too, Neddy. Farewell, Little Brother."_

With one last smile from her dead, rosy lips, she disappeared from the water and Ned could feel the effects of the leaves going.

It was a risk taking the leaves but even lone men needed a familiar face for comfort.

Mayhaps, it was time to return home to Starfall sooner rather than later.

...

Sansa stopped as she heard the voices of her brothers, their Hand and her husband speaking behind the door to the solar. She listened intently.

"...We don't need Strickland and his elephants," Robb snapped.

"The man isn't to be trusted! He aligned his forces with Cersei," Jon added.

She heard Tyrion sigh. "Your Graces, the Golden Company's allegiance is for hire-"

"But they are asking _way_ more their asking price! He's playing us and we won't fold into his demands," Robb replied.

"If I may cut in," Davos said gently to ease the tension. "Although we do not trust their leader, we should pay men to fight for us. To ensure your arses remain on the Winter Thrones, the Golden Company's watchful eyes over your enemies will prove useful, Strickland or no Strickland. They've never broken a contract and I remember saying so to Stannis Baratheon."

Jon tutted under his breath. "You're right but the subject of money comes up. Now we have to pay for some bloody painter Sansa got from Myr!"

"Leave the painter to me, I have a distant cousin who wishes to gift you anything you desire, Your Graces," Tyrion quickly said. "Whatever my wife wants, my House will pay, no debts required."

"Lord Tyrion, we _might_ just give you a higher title. _Might_," Robb said, grinning. "Well, how can we pay for this Golden Company?"

Tyrion smiled. "We may not even need to. If we get rid of a certain leader of theirs."

"And how would we?" Jon asked.

"Princess Arya's assassin friend, he can help with that problem," Davos replied. "She did say he would come if she called. Apparently, she was a good student where she trained to be a Faceless Man according to her."

"How would one get in contact with a Faceless Man?" Tyrion asked them. "And who would you put forward to replace Strickland should we prove successful?"

Sansa narrowed her eyes. The idea of killing a man unnerved her. Strickland had done nothing but uphold his word as a hired sellsword. Not that she cared about Strickland. From the reports Tyrion told her, the man was untrustworthy, a coward. His House was also an exiled one.

"He's a puppet," Sansa found herself saying from her hiding spot behind the door. She then opened it, a light flush on her cheeks. "Harry Strickland is a puppet."

"Pray tell, how do you know this, sister?" Robb asked her. "Do you know the man?"

Sansa shook her head. "I don't personally, no but I make it my business to know _everything_," she said low under her breath which sent unnerving chills down her brothers' backs.

Robb and Jon shared a wary glance. She sometimes slipped into the behaviour of her former, deceased mentor, Petyr Baelish. He'd taught her to play the games and she studied every single person, as most as she could, in Westeros and Essos.

"I know that Aegon Targaryen knew him. Mayhaps, you'd fare better asking him for his opinion since he was a sellsword," she said.

"We can't allow Aegon to step foot in this castle," Jon told her.

"Then we will send a representative," she said. "Who, you ask? None other than his aunt, Daenerys Targaryen. She can get anything out of him."

"We can't ask that of Dany. She needs to focus on the Sand Snakes-"

"We need to know more about the man you wish to kill and replace!" Sansa cried out.

"Speaking about replacing," Tyrion spoke up. "Who do you wish to put forward-"

"Ser Jorah," Robb said immediately, sharing a nod with Jon. The man was trustworthy and he was a former sellsword.

"Isn't he aiding his grieving cousin?" Sansa asked. "We can't do that to Lady Mormont."

Jon sighed. "She's strong. She will get over Rickon's death someday but until then, Jorah Mormont is our only hope at controlling the Golden Company."

"And what of the information on Harry Strickland?" She asked, hopeful they'd decide on her option.

"We will ask Daenerys," Robb finally agreed with her. "Ser Davos, if you don't mind, can you request her presence on our behalf?"

Davos bowed. "Of course, Your Graces. King Jon, may we walk and speak?"

Jon frowned but he followed Davos out of the solar, closing the door behind them as they began to walk towards Daenerys' quarters.

"What is it, Ser Davos?" Jon asked him.

Davos hesitated but then he said, "Prince Ned. We must keep a close eye on him."

"Why?" Jon asked, a sinking feeling settling in his stomach. "Does his loyalties lie with my mother-"

"No. Not that, I promise. It's only," Davos said, inwardly battling himself to whether he should say anything or not. "As I was returning to the castle after asking that he foster Stannis, I turned back to ask him something regarding the conversation we had. He was _talking to himself_. O-Or to an _Alanna_. He was highly distressed, relying on some hallucinogens to help him see his dead sister. Princess Sansa said she died of fever in infanthood when he was three."

Jon gasped, shaking his head in disbelief. He felt terrible about his cousin's childhood.

"He asked if he should go for a swim rather cryptically," Davos continued. "The man is broken, Your Grace and he needs help."

"Do you know where he is now?" Jon quickly asked him, his steps becoming quicker.

Davos matched his pace. "I left him by the lake. He went for a walk with his horse."

"I'll send guards to escort him to his chambers."

"But why?"

Jon stopped walking, fear in his eyes. "He may wish to die."

* * *

**Notes for this chapter:**

**(1) Arya and Gendry spend some quality time with each other.**

**(2) Robb and Sansa have some sibling bonding much to the annoyance of Robb.**

**(3) Catelyn learns more about her family and learns that she was home in the North.**

**(4) Robb and Jon meet Sansa's Myrish guest and take a slight liking to him.**

**(5) Ygritte is unpleasantly surprised by Tormund's daughter, Munda.**

**(6) Davos asks Ned to foster his son, Stannis and listens in on his conversation with his late sister.**

**(7) Jon, Robb, Tyrion, Davos and Sansa talk about replacing Harry Strickland with Jorah Mormont in the Golden Company with the help of the Targaryens.**

**(8) Davos confesses his fears about Ned to Jon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay. I have exams at the moment and revision is kicking my butt. No amount of cups of tea would help haha. I hope this satisfies your needs for a chapter since I most likely won't post another until mid-June when my exams are over. But there are chapters in the work that just need read-throughs. Enjoy!**

**Replies to reviews:**

****DarylDixon'sLover [chapter 3]: They really do. Enjoy the next chapter.****

* * *

"Lady Lannister," Jaime said, bowing. "You sent for me?"

"I did, Lord Tarth," she said lightly, making him grin.

Sansa smiled, gesturing for him to take a seat as she took hers. She then poured him some wine, having water herself.

"I've gone off the taste," she explained. "Because of the babe."

Jaime chuckled to himself. "Don't let Tyrion know that - he loves the damned thing."

"He's actually been good when it comes to wine," she admitted. "I think it's because he has a meaningful role. Anyway, I didn't ask you to come so we could speak about our dear Tyrion."

"Then, why?" Jaime asked her, sipping the wine.

Sansa glanced down slightly. "Lord Selwyn has sent me a raven. He wishes for me to convince Brienne to attend Evenfall Hall on a private matter - without you. We need you here and we can allow for Brienne to go on this journey home-"

"You know what this means," Jaime said sadly. "He's dying, isn't he? All Brienne wanted was to be a knight, now she's one, she'll have to put down her sword sooner than she wishes."

Sansa shrugged weakly. "I don't know anything, he just requested that I order her as her good friend. I'm sorry, Ser Jaime."

"It's not your fault. I don't know what your brothers would do with three Knights short if she and I do leave soon."

"We'll work it out," she replied, patting his arm. "Do you wish to put in any names?"

Jaime laughed. "I've got quite a few..."

"My Princess-"

Sansa and Jaime turned to see her brothers' ward, Stannis quickly bowing to her.

"The Kings request your presence. I am to escort you," he said to her.

"We'll continue our conversation later, Ser Jaime," Sansa said, standing up.

He also stood and bowed his head, watching as she rounded the table and followed Stannis.

He decided that he wouldn't speak to Brienne until Sansa said it was fine to do so.

Stannis left her at the entrance of the crypts and bowed before walking off. Sighing, she entered the crypts and downed the stairs.

She knew exactly why they were here and she wasn't sure she wanted to be here.

Her siblings were already present before their Lord Father's statue.

"Father's nameday," she breathed out.

Jon nodded and she stood by his side between him and Arya. The five siblings looked up at the statue.

"I need you all to forgive Father for his sins," Jon told his siblings. "I have and I understand why he did what he did."

"I..." Sansa didn't know what to say. Her eyes cast over to Robb. "I can't excuse what he did to Lady Ashara. He is the reason that she's working against us, to bring our family down now."

Arya nodded slowly. "But he had a good reason. We may not approve how he did it but you can't deny that he was right, Sansa. As I keep saying."

Robb began to laugh and his siblings turned to face him, confusion in their eyes. He laughed even more.

"Father spent his life regretting the things he did as a young man," he began once his laughter died down. "We've all done stupid things."

"Like what?" Sansa frowned in slight disdain.

He gave her a pointed look. "If you have to ask, you've definitely done stupid things. Tyrion Lannister for a start."

"Excuse yourself, Robb!" Sansa cried out, reaching over and smacking his arm. "I'll have you know he is smarter than all of you combined-"

"Your point, Robb?" Bran cut her off.

Robb glanced away from Sansa, returning his attention to the rest of his siblings. "My point being, I agree with Jon. Father wronged him, not us and we have no reason to hold anything against a man long since dead. He is not here to defend himself so we should forget it. Jon's our brother and that is the end."

"It seems that it is only you who has something against, Father," Bran said to Sansa. "Why?"

Sansa took a shaky breath. "Some things you can't forget. We've all been without him and we've been forced to grow up quicker than we had to. Father made mistakes which cost him his life."

"That wasn't his fault-"

"He put his trust in Cersei and got himself killed," Sansa stated. "He allowed her to have Lady killed. I know it sounds petty but Father wasn't as smart as we all thought. Nor was he as honourable as we grew up hearing."

"You're upset with him. You're not angry - just upset because he isn't here," Jon told her softly. "I know you grieve for him just as much as we do but you can't go on hating him for something he did to _me_ and my mother."

Sansa swallowed deeply, placing a hand over her small bump. It wasn't visible but she could feel it.

They were right, but she was angry that Eddard wasn't here to experience his children's lives as they grew.

"Fine," she replied just as quiet as Jon. "Happy Nameday, Father." She looked up at the statue, a lone tear slipping down her cheek.

She felt her hand being squeezed and she sent an apologetic smile at Jon's way before her eyes returned to the statue.

"Are we in agreement then? Our father and Ashara will no longer be linked with each other?" Jon asked.

"Aye," Robb replied.

"Yes, of course," Arya also said, watching Bran nod his reply.

Sansa breathed a sigh of relief. "I guess this calls for a big feast. For the family only, of course."

As they exited the crypts, Arya begrudgingly accepting help from Robb with getting up the stairs, Stannis bowed.

"Two women were seen heading towards the first gate, Your Graces, my Princesses and my Prince," he said, leading the Kings over to Davos. "When they stopped and were questioned by the guards, they requested that King Robb should meet them. Only him."

"Your Graces," Ser Davos called out upon reaching them. "I've sent the Lady Commander and Ser Jaime to escort them."

Robb nodded, a frown playing on his lips. "Have them meet me in the solar." He turned to Jon. "Shall we go hunting when I am finished, have a bit of a spar in Father's honour?"

"Aye," Jon said, nodding slightly. "I'll speak with Lady Daenerys about her journey to Castle Black."

Sansa cleared her throat. "May I join her in this journey?"

"Walk with me," Jon said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "But first, we need to speak with Ned in his chambers."

The siblings dispersed, Bran following Arya to the smithy where Gendry was working on some weapons.

Inside the castle, Jon finished explaining Ned's situation to his sister. She gasped in shock.

"Are you certain?" She asked.

He nodded somberly. "I am. Well, I do not know but he complied when the guards escorted him back to the castle. They found red leaves of some sort, they cause hallucinations."

"He needs a family, Jon. Someone to talk to and he's been busy solving all _our_ problems, he neglected his own. Give him the helping hand he needs and not judgement."

Jon gave his sister a smile. "You're smart when you're not annoying, do you know that?"

"_Aye_, I do," she teased him before her smile left her face. "Yes, I know. Let's speak with Ned and find Dany after."

In the solar, Robb faced the window, sipping on some wine. He smiled at the sight of his wife, Ygritte and the babes playing outside. Well, Talisa was tending to the four children as Ygritte practised her archery.

He heard the door open and a presence behind him. "A beautiful vision, is it not, Lady Brienne?"

Brienne smiled. "It is, Your Grace. You have an audience."

He turned around and saw that the women's faces were concealed by hoods.

"They refused to take them off until they saw you," Jaime explained.

Robb nodded. "Leave us."

"Your Grace-"

"You're dismissed, Lady Commander, Ser Jaime," Robb said, waving his hand in dismissal. "Thank you, wait outside."

They bowed and left the room, the women still standing. Robb raised his eyebrows.

"You asked for my audience only. Why? Who are you?" He asked them.

The first woman slipped her hood off. "Your Grace, I've returned for one last bidding of the Lord of Light," Melisandre said.

"You." Robb swallowed deeply. "My brother had you exiled for a reason and I nearly brought you back for your help. Why have you returned? Who is she? A witch too?"

Catelyn gasped silently but she didn't look up nor take her hood off. She craved to see her son's face but Melisandre spoke.

"Not a witch but I bought her back to life. She's been my travelling companion for a short while," Melisandre said. "You see..."

As she continued to speak, Catelyn hesitantly raised her head and saw her son staring intently at Melisandre as the Red Woman spoke.

Her eyes watered and she smiled softly. He had aged, his hair was straighter than it was in his youth. His eyes were aged but he was still a young man.

Was he twenty-three namedays gone now? Or twenty-four? How long had it been? He was probably twenty-four by now.

She closed her eyes and bowed her head, visions of Talisa being stabbed in the womb repeatedly by a Frey man. Visions of arrows piercing Robb's body in front of her as she screamed for her son to run and leave.

Visions of Robb being stabbed by Roose Bolton, her son dropping to his knees, blood seeping from every wound in his body. His blue eyes meeting her own.

His one word he said before succumbing to the darkness: "_Mother_."

And her scream at the grief of losing her son, gooddaughter and grandchild within mere _minutes_. Those Frey cunts and bastards got what they had coming and she was frighteningly proud of Arya when Melisandre told her. As for the Bolton bastard and his father...

They took her other daughter, wedded her to the monster named Ramsay and had her abused, raped, hunted for sport and beaten.

Catelyn had to admit, she was even proud of _Jon_ for taking Winterfell back from that Bolton Bastard's hands. Her husband's son saved her daughter. She couldn't deny that he loved his half-siblings dearly.

"Fine," she heard Robb say, agreeing to something the Red Woman said. "You will be a religious prisoner. You will be given chambers that will be guarded inside and outside by all times. You will not perform any of your blood magic either within the castle walls let alone, the North."

Melisandre smiled gratefully. "Now, I must perform my last bidding for R'hllor. The Lord of Light also provides love and joy. He wanted me to bring you both, Your Grace." She turned to Catelyn. "Reveal yourself."

Catelyn paused, her heart beating loudly in her ears. She could feel the tears making their way down her cheeks as her hands shake. She felt Melisandre's hand lead her to where Robb stood by the window, placing his wine on the table.

Then the hood came off and she looked up, her Tully blue eyes meeting her son's for the first time in _years_.

She opened her mouth to speak but the daunting reminder that she couldn't, made her place a hand to her mouth.

Robb seemed frozen into his place, his eyes trailing up and down, side to side as they examined Catelyn. Tears sprung to his eyes and he turned to Melisandre for answers.

"She cannot speak - the Lord of Light took her voice in return for her life," explained Melisandre. "I will wait outside now."

She gave the Tully woman a pen, parchment paper and most importantly, the message she had written for her children. Then the Red Priestess left.

Slowly, Robb sank to his knees, breathing heavily as his palms connected with the cold floor. His legs felt weak and his heart was pumping so much, he felt breathless.

"Mother..." He whispered, shaking his head.

Catelyn ached to touch him but she gave him her message instead. She hoped he'd believe that it was true but it seemed anything was believable now. Her sons and their half-brother had been brought back to life.

Robb scanned the message which laid on the ground before him.

"'_The lone wolf dies but the pack survives, my beloved children. I've made it home to you_'_,_" he read under his breath.

He slowly looked up and saw his mother smiling down at him, her own tears running down her cheeks.

"Mother," he croaked out. "Is it really you? Are you really here?"

She nodded, kneeling in front of him. She placed her palms on his cheeks, wiping his tears away.

She hoped he'd see the honesty written in her eyes and he seemed to see it when he leant their foreheads together.

"Mother..." He said, repeating the word over and over again as if it would make it more real than it was.

Catelyn placed a finger to his lips to shush him, the memory of the last time he called for her flashing into her mind.

"Your Grace-"

Brienne stopped herself when she saw Catelyn Stark turn around to face her. She immediately dropped to her knees, bowing before the woman.

"My-My Lady!" Brienne breathed out, in shock. "Lady Catelyn... I..."

"Mother, Lady Brienne swore an oath to you to bring Sansa and Arya home. Well, they are home," Robb brought himself to say.

Catelyn gave the Lady Commander a proud smile, giving the woman a tight hug much to the blonde's surprise.

As he saw them hug, Robb stood up and downed his wine. He glanced out the window where the Queens and babes looked up and waved at him. He raised his goblet slightly in reply before turning back around.

The women stood up, Lady Brienne helping the matriarch. They both turned to look at Robb.

"What happens now?" He asked quietly. "S-Sansa, she... she wouldn't believe a-and Arya and Bran..."

"They will believe because you and King Jon have come back to them," Melisandre said, entering the solar. "I am ready to be imprisoned, Your Grace."

As Jaime shackled her hands, Melisandre looked at Catelyn and gave her a comforting nod.

"I will be here if you need me, Catelyn Stark. It's been an honour bringing you home to your children and family. I wish you good fortune."

Catelyn gratefully smiled at the Red Witch before Jaime escorted her away. She turned around and hugged Robb tightly.

She was at _home_.

...

"Whatever you need, Ned," Sansa said, taking his hand. "Just ask."

Ned gave her a soft chuckle. "May I be released from confinement?" He asked. "I was going to say _imprisonment_ but I thought that to be too harsh."

Jon laughed too. "You do understand my terms though?"

The Dayne nodded. "Can I at least have my _own_ guards escort me to and fro? No offence to the Stark guards but the Dayne guards-"

"Will answer to your every bidding over Jon's," Sansa said, shaking her head. "Stark guards it is, Ned."

He tutted. "Ah, nothing gets past you Starks," he said. "What about my leaves? Are you going to keep those too?"

"You will come to me if you really need them, Ned," Jon replied softly. "I'm sorry but I can't lose you and if your mind tells you to do something you may never come back from, I don't want to have a hand in that."

"Now, I remember why I didn't have family," Ned said. "You're all too bossy but I understand. Princess Sansa, would you join me for a walk around the Peace Garden?"

Sansa winced. "I wish I could but I have some matters to attend to first. This eve, find me." She smiled, placing a palm on his cheek.

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it before releasing it and getting up. He walked over to the window and dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

"If you both don't mind, I wish to be alone now. Think of ways to find my cousin..."

"About Ashara," Jon began. "I... I want her found alive. We will bring her home, I promise you."

Ned turned his head slightly but he never looked at Jon. He was stunned to hear of the man's change of heart but a family was all he ever wanted. He had Jon, the Starks and now he would probably have Ashara too if she stopped all this madness.

"I'm not one to accept promises. They're easy to break but if I say them, I mean it," he told the siblings. "_I_ promise to bring Ashara home and now, it is set in stone. Words uttered by the Sword of the Morning, you're welcome."

"Thank you," Jon replied. "We'll leave you now."

As they walked to the other side of the castle where Daenerys was, Sansa leant into Jon's side a little.

"We will do everything to give him the support he needs. When he returns to Starfall, we will send ravens every day and invite him to everything. He is our cousin, he is _family_ even if not by blood and the support we get from House Dayne will be all we ask for in return. And we will save your mother too, Jon," she said. "I remember the words of House Tully: Family, Duty, Honour. Jon, every Tully child learns those words and as a woman and a mother, I see the importance."

"House Tully is an honourable House," Jon said, sadness in his voice. His mother was a traitor yet, Catelyn Tully fought for her children. "Family is before duty always."

Sansa nodded. "Exactly. As a child, like Mother, I never understood those words but after I found you and Robb and had Little Cat, our family was all I had to hold onto to reclaim the North. I know as a king, you must put duty first but away from our people, put our family first. Put our siblings, our children, our cousins and whoever is out there that shares our blood or name, first."

"Family, Duty, Honour," Jon muttered the words to himself but Sansa could hear them clearly. "I wish Catelyn was my mother regardless of the hate she had for me because the pain I feel in my heart would have hurt less."

They heard a gasp from behind them and turned to see Robb and...

"M-Mother?!" Sansa breathed out, eyes wide as she stepped back in shock.

She shook her head in disbelief as Jon merely stared at the woman his father had married and had five children with.

Sansa nearly tripped over her dress, leading to Jon quickly catching her. His eyes scanned if she was fine but she continued to stare at Catelyn who had tears running down her cheeks as she gripped onto Robb's shoulder.

Jon looked up and faced the woman who he couldn't deny made his life horrible when he was a young boy before he left for the Night's Watch.

"I will explain all of this to the both of you," Robb said, his voice thick with tears. "Just call upon Arya and Bran to the Great Hall." He turned to Catelyn, offering his arm. "Mother, follow me."

"Jon," Sansa sobbed as she watched her mother take Robb's arm before she and the King walked off. "Did you really mean that?"

Jon shrugged. "I never held anything against her. I forgave her because I was nothing more than the son her husband fathered out of their marriage. I had no reason to hate her and now... she's heard one of my deepest secrets." He sighed, looking to the empty space which was where his brother and Catelyn stood mere seconds ago.

"How do you forgive so easily?" His sister cried, wiping a tear that fell from his eye with her thumb. "You should have so much hate, especially for our parents, but you don't."

"Well, mostly it is because I don't remember our childhood," he said, making her laugh slightly as he used his own thumb to wipe her tears. "There's that smile. You should go. I'll call Bran and Arya and tell them to meet you all and I'll find out what mischief my wife is getting up to with our children."

Sansa shook her head. "She cannot tell a King not to step into his own Great Hall-"

"Sansa, she's _your_ mother. My mother, well, she's out there somewhere and I'm fine with that. You all forget that I have accepted my fate. Now go-"

"Not without you. You're my _brother_. Fuck the half shit," she said. "Mother needs to give you closure and explain why she blamed you and not Father. After that vision, our lives have changed even if we do not realise it."

Jon kissed her forehead. "I'll call your brother and sister to meet you in the Great Hall. I need to spend time with my children anyway. As for Daenerys, when you are finished, we'll see her and tell her our plans to request Aegon's help."

As he walked away, Sansa frowned at his words and she quickly called out, "I love you, Jon."

He halted in his steps. "I love you, too, Sansa," he said, without bothering to turn to face her.

Then his steps were silent in Sansa's ears.

...

"You both are more trouble together than apart," Gendry playfully snapped as Arya taught Bran how to throw leftover dragonglass daggers into the wall.

The Baratheon Prince was working on toys for the children and he secretly worked on one for his own babe with Arya. He was excited to be a father but if his child was anything like their mother, he'd have a lot to work with.

"You're scaring away the workers!" Gendry said when Bran missed his target and nearly caught a smith's ear off, causing the man to run off.

Arya giggled. "Oh, have a little fun! You're very tightly wound," she told her husband.

"Do you mind helping me with that?" Gendry asked, winking which made Bran feign emptying his stomach contents.

"You both sicken me," the younger man said, making Arya grin.

"I heard you and Meera-"

"Excuse me?" A feminine voice cut her off. "I think you should leave poor Prince Bran alone!"

Gendry gave his half-sister a bright smile as she hugged him and went over to sit by Arya. She took a dagger from the crate and threw it under the ones Arya had thrown.

"Don't you start!" Gendry sighed heavily.

"Thank you, my Lady," Bran said to Princess Mya. "How do you fare?"

Mya gave him a smile. "I'm doing well, my Prince, thank you. I was dismissed from my duties so I decided to see what my father's spitting image was doing."

"He's being terribly secretive," Arya said, frowning. "He cares about our nieces and nephews more than he does me."

"I doubt that!" Mya laughed. "You're his everything, is she not brother?"

Gendry turned back, feigning that he wasn't listening. "Sorry, you were saying? Oh, yes, you are."

He laughed when Arya nearly threw a dagger at him but his laughter died down when Jon entered, approvingly looking around.

"Arya, Bran, you're needed in the Great Hall."

Sharing a curious glance, the younger Stark siblings nodded and started for the exit but they turned when they saw that Jon wasn't following them.

"What about you?" Arya asked.

"Isn't it a family meeting?" Bran added.

Jon smiled. "It is. For you, at least. _I_ am going to enjoy spending time with my family."

Bran nodded at his answer, leaving but Arya paused. A frown played on her lips when she heard Jon's words.

_His family._

But _they_ were his family.

Whenever he referred to his wife and children, he said just that. His wife and children or 'my siblings' when he referred to his half-siblings. Him saying his family made her unsettled.

"Jon, I love you," she said, quiet enough so he was the only one who could hear.

He looked at her and smiled, watching Ghost stalk in with Blizzard on his tail.

"What trouble have you both got into?" He asked the direwolves as Arya finally left.

Ghost and Blizzard were soaked with blood, probably from hunting and feasting and Jon noted that the golden direwolf was looking heavier than usual.

"Oh, Ghost..." He breathed out, grinning. "Have you made me a grandfather in my young years already?"

"Direwolf pups?" Mya asked, upon hearing Jon. "Oh my! We're having pups!" She exclaimed, rushing over to Blizzard. "May I touch her and check?"

Jon granted her permission and the Baratheon woman felt the direwolf's womb, a smile brightening her eyes.

"Who knows? There were six pups for you and your siblings, Blizzard may have much more than that."

"Seven Heavens!" Gendry cried out, joining them. "Imagine if it was ten!"

Jon laughed. "Help me bring her to the kennels to rest. I'll take Ghost hunting to get some food for her." He stroked both direwolves behind their ears. "We're having pups."

...

Sansa paced just outside the doors to the Great Hall. She turned towards it many times before avoiding it and continuing to pace as just behind the door, her mother was there.

"Sansa, why were we summoned?" Arya asked once she reached her.

The red-haired sister looked up from her reverie and walked up to them, placing a palm on each of their cheeks.

"Summoned?" Sansa asked, a small smile on her lips. "No one was _summoned_."

"Jon said we were needed," Bran explained. "What is it?"

"He was being strange," Arya continued. "He said he wanted to spend time with _his_ family but we're his family too."

The door opened just as Sansa was about to speak. Robb appeared and closed the door behind him as he stepped out.

"I must warn you, who you are about to see may shock you but there is an explanation for all of it, I promise," he said. "Come inside."

He led them inside and Sansa could hear the collective gasps from Bran and Arya behind her. She already knew but it was for not barely a minute.

"How?" Arya asked. "Just _how_?"

They all sat down as Catelyn stared at her remaining children with a watery smile on her lips.

"The Lord of Light," said Robb. "Just as he brought Jon and me back through Melisandre and Thoros of Myr. She cannot speak, R'hllor took her voice in exchange for her life."

"Mother," Bran said, her eyes landing on him. "I did sense something but I..." He paused. She didn't know of his visions, did she?

"Melisandre has kept her informed," Robb told him. "She knows of your Greensight."

Catelyn quickly wrote something down before placing it in front of Robb to say for her.

"She says that she knew you were destined for great things," he told Bran. "To be fair, all of us knew that."

"A toast," Arya shakily said. "To our mother and our family becoming stronger and stronger."

After they raised their goblets and placed it down or sipped from it, Catelyn tentatively placed a hand on Arya's bump.

Arya knew exactly what her mother thought. "I know, Mother. But I grew up and found someone who loves me just as much as I love him. Oh, what about Sansa and Tyrion-"

"Mother-"

Catelyn held a hand up to silence her eldest daughter. She merely gave her a slight approving smile.

"I'm expecting, as well," Sansa said quietly. "I know Tyrion wasn't what you thought about when it came to husbands for me but he is far better than anyone I've met. I'm sure you know about my late husband?"

Catelyn nodded stiffly, turning away slightly. At least Lady Brienne protected her daughter afterwards and it was all to bring Sansa home. Her experiences were why Sansa was here now.

The matriarch then proceeded to count her children and pointed at the empty seat, sending Robb a questioning glance.

"Aye, where _is_ Jon?" Robb asked his siblings.

"He said he wished to spend time with his children," Sansa replied.

"And Ygritte," Bran added. "Was he meant to be here?"

Robb nodded. "I will find him after."

Sansa cleared her throat. "I need to find him now to speak with Daenerys." She glanced away from her mother.

She needed some time to process this. She was happy to have her mother back and she could wait to introduce her daughter to her grandmother but she couldn't neglect her duties.

Standing up, she curtseyed at her brother and mother. "Your Grace, Queen Mother."

After closing the door behind her, Sansa could finally feel her heart slowing down.

She had to find Jon.

...

Talisa stood up, dusting her dress off. "Teach me some archery, Ygritte. I will not believe that all we can do as _queens_ is sit around, play with the children and follow our husbands around all day. At least you fought in many battles."

Ygritte laughed loudly. "I've put down my arrows and daggers for my children, Talisa. Battles are not as fun as I make them seem. And you are a healer, is that not interesting enough?"

"The maesters refuse to allow me to help them. I'm the Queen of Hospitality for bloody sake! Should I not do some _hospitality_?"

"Serve the smallfolk and listen to their worries?" Ygritte asked with a chuckle. "Alright, I _did_ bring my bow and arrows. The tree over there will be a lovely target."

The Queens headed to the tree, allowing the childminders to remain with the children as they played.

Talisa laughed when she saw Little Cat trying to escape Sybil, her personal minder. "She wishes to learn."

"In a few years," Ygritte promised. "I will teach all of our children how to do archery."

A short while after, Ygritte glanced away from Talisa knocking her arrow to see her husband watching, impressed.

"Jon! Why aren't you brooding with the rest of your siblings?" His wife asked. "I would have thought you and Robb were taking a break to drink."

"We're going hunting after," Jon told her, watching Talisa release the arrow straight into the tree. "Good form, Your Grace."

She turned, grinning. "Thank you, Your Grace."

"May I borrow my wife?"

"You may," Talisa replied, bowing her head slightly as the couple walked off.

"What is it?" Ygritte asked once they were a decent distance away from prying ears.

Jon firstly kissed her, leaving her breathless as he said, "Beyond the Wall, we should visit with Tormund. I heard some of the Free Folk who remained at Winterfell speaking about going back. We can take the babes, visit the cave and bring Ghost. Just for a few days at least."

Ygritte frowned, creasing her forehead slightly. "What about Ashara? A-And all of these plans-"

"They won't miss us for a short while. You said you wanted to go back and here is our chance to let our children know where we met. Where we fell in love."

She gave him a worried look but he kissed it away. She could sense something was bothering him but she kept quiet, bringing him in for a tight hug.

"When do you want to go?"

"Tonight. I want to give my siblings the space they need-"

"What do you mean? Why do they need space?"

Jon gave her a sad smile. "Their mother was brought back to life. I want them to be reacquainted. You, me, Ghost, our babes and just Tormund. A short trip."

"Fine. I'll pack some things and prepare the twins. I love you, Jon."

"I love you, too. We leave after I've spoken to Dany and gone for the hunt with Robb."

Just before he left so she could return to Talisa and the children, he caught her lips in another kiss.

"And did you hear? We're having pups," he said, grinning.

Ygritte beamed. "You poor man, your direwolf has aged you greatly. Now, go and do your kingly duties and leave me to teach some archery."

...

Sansa smiled when she saw Jon heading her way but Ser Jaime was also coming to her from her other side.

She then remembered that she said that she would speak with the Knight earlier on. Why did she make so many promises to speak to people?

"Ser Jaime, I've decided to tell Lady Brienne to go. You may tell her for me as I am bound to other duties," she said as they continued to walk to Jon.

Jon waited patiently and nodded when Jaime bowed when they finally reached him. "Ser Jaime."

"King Jon," the man replied. "Of course, Princess Sansa. Thank you."

"You're very welcome," she said, watching him leave. She then turned to Jon. "Shall we?"

They found Dany teaching the Sand Snakes about dragons. The little girls were very excited as their older sisters watched on.

"A few minutes of your time, my Lady?" Sansa asked.

Daenerys stood up, promising the girls more before she followed the Starks to a private corner of her chambers.

"We need you to go to Castle Black to meet your nephew," Jon told her. "Sansa will go with you as we need information about the leader of the Golden Company."

"Whatever you need," Dany said. "He told me he was a sellsword so his information may prove valuable. Of course, I will go. Just inform me when so I can arrange care for the girls."

Sansa smiled, turning to look at the sisters. "They really love you. I'm sure Mya will look after them well."

"We will leave you to your peace now. A meeting will be held this early this eve, for further information," Jon said.

After they left, Sansa sighed heavily.

"I don't know how to talk to her."

"Who?" Jon asked.

"Mother. I don't know how to talk to her or act around her," she said, tears watering her eyes. "And now, I have to spend time with Ned so I can help him feel better but I don't know how I feel about everything! I'm pregnant, I'm suddenly married again, Mother's alive and Ned's sad."

Jon brought her in for a hug, rubbing her back gently. "You're strong, you will get through this. I will deal with Ned, you just focus on being a mother to your children and a wife to Tyrion. You shouldn't worry too much about everything, you'll hurt the babe."

"Oh, alright," she finally replied after a moment's silence. "Thank you, Jon. For being my brother, my support and friend. I know we weren't close as children and Mother being here does bring up bad memories when it came to you-"

"Not that I remember-"

"Hmm, not that you remember," Sansa breathed out. "But, you _are_ my brother. Even with our different mothers, you have stood behind my back more so than Robb, Arya, Bran and Rickon have done. And you owe me nothing, not after the way I treated you. As an adult, I really appreciate you. You fight for my happiness, my honour and my pride. You fought for our home even though you did not have to... I'm sorry Mother is here, I will try and do everything to keep her away from you."

"Don't feel the need to treat your mother badly because of me," Jon told his sister firmly. "We're not children, not that I ever cared about what she said about me when I understood what certain words meant. That vision... She told Father to let me know that I was _loved_. Deep inside her heart, she at least tolerated me. Even if I hold the sins of our father's mistakes on my head in her eyes, at least you have a mother to love you after all these years. Don't take Catelyn for granted-"

"Jon."

Jon turned to see Robb walking towards them with no other than Catelyn beside him. Her eyes met his nervously.

Jon stilled. "I have to find my wife. If you would pardon-"

"Jon, please," Robb begged. "Mother wishes to speak to you."

"What do you have to say to Jon?" Sansa snapped at her mother. She winced when she saw Catelyn flinch at her tone. "There's nothing you can tell him that you haven't said already, Mother. I love you but Jon is my brother, one of _my kings_. I will stand up for him-"

"She wishes to apologise, Sansa. Don't stop her from doing so," Robb cut her off. "You are dismissed."

Sansa was stunned but she obliged and walked away, seemingly shocked about how he dismissed her and her outburst to her mother. She was no longer a naive girl but a strong woman in her own right. She had promised to be better than her mother, in being a wife, a mother and a woman overall.

But her steps walking away made her wish she had stayed to hear what was going to be said by the Stark Queen Mother and her husband's _other_ son.

"You didn't have to dismiss her. We were talking," Jon said with a heavy sigh. "I am glad you are alive and reunited with your children, La- I mean, _Queen Mother_. They have missed you and we have celebrated your namedays in your absence. Just as we were praying before Father's statue today for his own..."

Catelyn nodded and passed Robb the parchment paper she had ready since they were in the Great Hall wondering where Jon was. Robb cleared his throat and read it.

"'_I beg for your forgiveness. I hope we can form a relationship and allow me to remain to call Winterfell my home. If not, I will travel to Riverrun by the first light with Edmure_'," said Robb. His eyes pleaded with Jon and his brother shrugged indifferently.

"Winterfell is your home, I won't deny you your home nor your family. As for forgiveness? I stand by my words when I say that you are forgiven. Long since, if I'm honest..." Jon admitted. "However, I cannot form a relationship with you. I think it is better for everyone if we remained impartial and talked about the weather if we really must acknowledge each other."

Robb bowed his head. "Why are you being difficult? I thought you said that you wished she was your mother? She is trying to mend the broken relationship-"

"A relationship that was never there! Wishing and needing are two very different things, Robb!" Jon cried out. "I wished when I was a child but I do not wish any longer! I'm a man, grown. I am a father myself and I never needed a mother. Even my birth mother plotted to kill us all! I can't fix everything and make them perfect - we can't be that perfect, little family you want! I am tired of all the arguments about my parentage and how we grew up. That is the past and we are in the present."

"What happened to, forgiving the sins of our parents? To moving on?" Robb asked, his voice breaking as tears stung his eyes. "Did that only apply to the _honourable_ Eddard Stark?!"

A hand pressed against his chest and he realised he was getting closer to Jon. Sighing, he stepped back, rubbing his head.

"But that's the thing," Jon said quietly. "You can't change the past. I've forgiven you, Catelyn - I swear it but even if I don't remember, I feel as if I can't _forget_."

Catelyn mouthed to herself, "The North Remembers." She glanced up at her son who was taming his distress and Jon who looked as if he was ready to leave the conversation.

As these men before her grew up as children, they were close. Never had arguments, always following each other and play fighting... Now, her presence was tearing them apart.

She never wanted to hurt her children but she did and they resented her for how she treated their beloved brother, Jon.

Tentatively, she left Robb's side and faced Jon. He avoided her gaze, continuing to gaze at the side but she gently placed a hand on his cheek and forced him to look at her.

As their eyes met, Catelyn begged to her gods that he could see the remorse in her eyes, The guilt, the pride, the gratitude, _everything_ in her eyes.

Jon took a sharp breath and gently backed away from her touch. Catelyn never hit him, she did glare at him and threaten that she wished she could harm him if not for being Ned's son when he was a boy according to Sansa and Arya's recalls but a part of Jon believed she was about to slap him for speaking out of turn.

Then he remembered their roles in society and how he wasn't a scared, little boy any more but a man, _a king_.

He saw everything she had wanted him to see in her eyes and he was grateful for that. But now, he had his wife and children for when the time came that Robb, Sansa, Arya and Bran would turn against him.

Would they do that?

Catelyn had tried many times when he was a boy and it never worked on Robb nor the younger siblings. Did he even have a cause to worry?

Jon began to walk away and he stopped when he felt someone grip his hand, preventing him from moving. He turned and saw Catelyn, tears running down her cheeks.

_I will beg on my knees if I have to,_ she thought.

"I have to find Princess Yara. She wishes to speak about returning home to Pyke," Jon said, not making an effort to remove Catelyn's grip on his hand. "I hope you won't mind if I tell her to take Theon's remains with her."

"Of course not," Robb replied, strained.

Jon nodded. "If you haven't heard already but we will have pups soon. Blizzard is in the kennels."

Robb smiled a little. "Ghost, the old wolf still has it in him." He swallowed deeply, the air still tense. "I will see to her. I'm sure Bran is already there."

Finally, Catelyn let him go and watched as Jon walked away, rubbing his face with distress. She knew that it would take time but at least him not pulling away from her newfound touches were a sign.

"Let me show you around the Peace Garden. We're having a Sept built as well," Robb said, changing the subject.

Willingly the Tully coloured matriarch followed her eldest child.

...

Stannis bowed before straightening up by the door of the solar. "Your Grace, Queen Mother," he began. "His Grace is indisposed and cannot go on the hunt you had planned."

"Indisposed how?" Robb asked, not fully trusting the ward. "Where is he?"

"His quarters, Your Grace. He returned there shortly after sending Princess Yara on her way with Prince Theon's remains."

Robb narrowed his eyes and stood up, leaving the solar. His mother and Stannis hurried after him and they even met Ser Davos on the way.

"What is going on?"

"I want to speak to my brother," Robb said. "He has never called off a hunt, not even a spar."

"Oh," Davos replied.

Robb continued with, "When we were twelve and he came down with a fever, he still managed to best me in claiming deer during our hunt with our Lord Father."

"I'm sure he needs space to recover-"

"He was perfectly fine until now," Robb replied.

When they got to Jon's quarters, they observed that it was unguarded so, no one was obviously in the bedchambers.

"The wetnurses, do they have the children?" Robb asked Davos.

"I wouldn't know," the Hand replied, already matching Robb's quick strides.

Arriving at his bedchambers, he found Talisa with Little Cat and Edwyle only. She had dismissed the servants for the rest of the night.

"No Ygritte or the twins?" Robb stated, his wife's eyes falling on Catelyn. "Talisa, you remember my mother."

Talisa quickly arose from the bed and curtseyed. "I... I'm glad you're alive," she said. "And Ygritte dismissed herself a while ago with the twins."

"Did she say where?"

Talisa shook her head. "No, but she did leave me this."

She took a scroll from the dresser and handed it to her husband.

"I didn't read it."

Opening it, Robb scanned its contents before letting out a disappointed sigh.

_'Talisa, I am going on a short visit beyond the Wall with Jon, the babes and Ghost. Don't worry, Tormund is coming with us. We will return in a fortnight. Stay well, goodsister. Ygritte._'

"Well, Your Grace?" Davos asked.

"They've gone beyond the Wall. A small visit - they won't return until a fortnight," Robb said, giving the message to his wife.

"But why?" Talisa asked softly.

Robb's eyes flittered to his mother and it dawned on her. He knew his mother felt guilty but she was trying to make amends. Robb put it down to the fact that with Jon's own mother being one of their enemies, having Catelyn around complicated things.

"Inform everyone that His Grace is making a diplomatic visit beyond the Wall to check in on the Free Folk," Robb said. "It makes sense for him to go as he is their first ally and friend. I don't want anyone insinuating anything regarding him and my mother."

Davos bowed. "Of course, Your Grace. A diplomatic trip is exactly what is needed to uphold the peace, it is a good reason for His Grace, his Queen wife and their children to attend. Queen Ygritte is a Wildling."

"Call upon a Small Council meeting. Those remaining need to know his whereabouts. I will speak to the Lords and Ladies afterwards."

He walked out the chambers briskly, nearly bumping into Sansa. He gave her a confused look before walking on. He soon felt her presence beside him as she matched his steps.

"Sansa," he greeted.

"I have to tell you something," she said. "Religous unrest - followers of the Old Gods are not too happy about the Sept we are having built."

"A great Sept is needed," Robb replied.

Sansa shook her head. "Yes, but at what cost? Did you ever hear of a Weirwood Tree in King's Landing? A Godswood, yes, but not the Tree."

"If you know your history, you'd know that the Red Keep is not an ancient castle from the time the Old Gods of the Forest held sway south of the Neck, so there isn't a Weirwood Tree," said Robb. "Although a minority, a number of Houses in the South worship the Old Gods. The same can be said for the New Gods in the North. Religious unrest is nothing to be concerned about. The North is predominantly under the Old Gods so as a result, the Winter Throne will be backed by them. However, to please those who follow the Faith of the Seven, which you and I do to an extent, the Great Sept of Winter will be built."

"At least settle the minds about this issue. We have other problems right now, we do not need a religious war." She sighed. "Make the Northmen _understand_ the need for this Sept. For thousands of years, the North and South have been religiously content and respectful of other religions but that was with the intent that there would be no major declaration on the other's half."

"For thousands of years, we have had unity. It will uphold, Sansa. Now, you're needed, I've called upon a meeting - Jon's not here."

Sansa turned to him, stopping. "Why?"

"Why do you think?" Robb snapped.

"But-"

"No one needs to link his, Ygritte's and the twins' disappearance with Mother. His leave is diplomatic and no more. Are we on an agreement?"

She nodded once. "Yes. I will see you soon."

As she watched him walk away, Sansa couldn't help but feel disheartened. She knew her mother being back would cause such tension in their family but appearances had to be held.

She smoothed down her dress and held her head up high. Starks did not show weakness.

* * *

**Notes for this chapter:**

**(1) Brienne is needed away from the North, and Sansa and Jaime tease each other on their titles.**

**(2) The siblings spend time together remembering their father.**

**(3) Catelyn returns home as Melisandre is taken as prisoner.**

**(4) Jon and Sansa see things from Ned's perspective.**

**(5) They bump into Robb and Catelyn who overhears Jon's words about a motherly figure in his life.**

**(6) Jon's relationship with his siblings is strained with Catelyn's arrival.**

**(7) Jon and Ygritte leave for a short visit with their family. **

**(8) Sansa informs Robb about the religious outcry following the building of the Great Sept of Winter.**


	5. Chapter 5

****It's been a while! For a good reason. Exams came and went, then Summer I was spending working on other fandoms. It felt right to leave this in a temporary hiatus as I did do 50 plus chapters for it within three months! I'm back now and ready to go. Enjoy! Will do replies to reviews in the next chapter just to get the ball rolling again!****

* * *

When Sansa entered the Great Hall, she was surprised to see her mother seated in Jon's usual seat but she masked her surprise and stood behind Robb.

She curtseyed low enough to reach his ear. "Why is she here?"

Standing back up, she sat down in between Tyrion and Arya in her usual place. Her eyes met Robb's and he gave her a look which meant that he would tell her why.

Sansa looked away and gave Ned a smile. He easily returned it before it turned into a scowl when his gaze landed on Catelyn Stark.

"I will start since mostly everyone is here," Robb said. "Diplomatic visits are crucial. We've made some before the Burning of King's Landing. As of now, Jon is taking one beyond the Wall-"

"North-North," Arya said. "I think we should give it a name, the Wall is pretty much destroyed."

Robb smiled. "Indeed. True North, North-North... I know you all crave to return to your homes but we must assure our people. Assure them that they have nothing to fear, that their faith and what they believe in is not threatened. We need to assure them that food will come, that we will live in a better world - a peaceful world. I know the hunt for Brooke Rivers and Ashara Dayne is still important but that shouldn't take away the fact that children and their parents starve. The Long Night affected the North greatly, we lost good people as well. We shouldn't forget the refugees of King's Landing who are seeking new homes. We must be considerate."

"We must, yes," Daenerys said. "Kingdoms have also been without rulers or Lord Paramounts present, we need to show them that they are not forgotten."

Robb turned to Arya. "Arya, you and Gendry will make your journey to Storm's End in a week."

"But-" Arya began to say before cutting herself off. She glanced towards her mother then looked back down. "Of course, Your Grace."

"Sansa, you and Lord Tyrion will go to Casterly Rock. As the Wardeness of the North, you will be permitted to keep in contact with the North," Robb continued. "And as for the Wardeness of the South," he said, turning to Dany. "After your visit to Castle Black, you will stay for a week at Winterfell going over the finer details of our plans before leaving to Dragonstone with the Sands."

Dany nodded. "Understood, Your Grace."

Robb cleared his throat, sipping some of his wine. "Prince Ned will remain at Winterfell and Bran and Meera will attend Starfall in your absence."

"Sounds like a plan," Ned replied sarcastically as he briefly eyed his guard. "You know?"

"Know what?" Robb asked.

"Nevermind."

"I'm requesting that you remain to help us with our plans, Ned," Robb said, genuinely baffled by his response. "Is there a problem?"

Ned shook his head. "Not at all! Just wondered when I was going to ever see my castle in the sky again. There are matters I need attending to."

"Write them down for Bran."

"I will do so."

Robb nodded firmly and turned away from him. "The next matter on hand..."

...

Daenerys rolled her eyes, feeling the journey to Castle Black drag on. She didn't know why she couldn't just ride on Drogon or Rhaegal, but they had to remain in Winterfell, chained and fed lowly intakes of livestock.

"Shit!" She heard the rider say as they came to a jolted stop.

Curiously, Dany got out, stepping onto the solid ground to turn and see what happened. A wheel had broken off the carriage and it made her even more annoyed, now that she inspected their surroundings.

"What is the meaning of this?" She snapped impatiently. "Do we have no spares?"

"I apologise, m'lady," the driver mumbled, eyeing one Stark guard and her Unsullied guard miserably. "This wheel _was_ the spare."

She let out a frustrated growl, getting back into the carriage to eye an amused Missandei.

"We have to wait," she mumbled, rubbing her face. "I already did not count on doing this journey to see Aegon so soon and now we're delaying the inevitable..."

"Remain calm, Dany," Missandei told her. "Everything will be fine."

"I am supposed to get information out of him. He's my nephew, I barely know him - how can I do that?"

Missandei shrugged. "If he wants to live his life in peace, he must tell you everything. Dany, we serve Jon and Robb, if he won't help them, there won't be a suitable relationship between the both of you."

Dany sighed, wringing her wrists. "I feel trapped. I wish I'd pressed to ride Drogon."

"Don't you think that it was wise?"

"What?"

"Aegon is a dragon, he shares a connection with-"

"Rhaegal..." Daenerys whispered in realisation. "He could get to him through Drogon and we'd have more problems on our hands... Seven Hells!"

Missandei took her hand. "Don't worry, everything will be fine," she said, opening up the little window. "How long will it take?"

The driver looked up at her. "We've sent a rider back to the castle. Should be no more than a few good hours, m'lady."

"Very well. Set up camp, we'll be here for a while," Dany told him. She turned to her dear friend. Thank you."

...

"Brienne!"

Brienne halted in her movements, turning around to face Sansa. "Sansa, do not hurry on my account. What is it?"

Sansa let out a happy smile, relieved at the lack of formalities. "Your father sent a raven - he wishes you to go to Evenfall Hall."

"Evenfall Hall?" Brienne asked. "What is the matter? Is there anything-"

"He didn't say," Sansa cut her off. "You must go. I would hate to get on your father's bad side, he's a lovely man. He adores the children."

Brienne smiled fondly. "Of course."

"Talk to Ser Jaime about it," Sansa added. "He's worried that your days at Winterfell may be numbered."

"I don't want them to be just yet," Brienne told her. "But after everything..." Both of their eyes fell at the thought of Rickon. "It may be exactly what I need."

Sansa swallowed deeply, taking one of Brienne's hands. "You'll always be a friend of the Starks. Rickon's death wasn't your fault or anyone else's. It is still raw and it does hurt, but he's gone and he is not coming back. We must move on, no matter how painful and I was really upset when you resigned from your post. Although Lord Reed is a suitable replacement, you were an inspiration to everyone and _me_."

Brienne's eyes watered and she squeezed Sansa's hand. "It's my time to leave, Sansa. The North will always be like home to me. _You_ will always be family and if you ever need anything or if the children do..." She said, eyeing Sansa's bump. "Do not hesitate to call."

"This is it, isn't it?" Sansa shakily asked. "Goodbye?"

"Not 'goodbye' of sorts," Brienne assured her. "A brief farewell for now. I will have my father send bannermen for the cause."

"Thank you," Sansa whispered. She turned around, ready to go but then she stopped and turned back around to give Brienne a tight hug. "You are the fiercest knight in the whole of the Seven Kingdoms and beyond."

Brienne let out a sob. "And you are the strongest princess in the Seven Kingdoms and beyond."

"Goodbye, Brienne."

"Goodbye, Sansa."

...

Their bodies moved with perfect synchronisation, their lips moulded as one, their tongues battling with each other. Ygritte pulled back, her eyes searching Jon's as they remained still in the hot waters.

"This is our cave, yet you're not as enthusiastic as the last time," she said gently. "Is it the babes? If it is, they're perfectly fine with Tormund outside."

Jon shook his head. "No. I was just thinking about my family."

"I'm sure they understand-"

"Robb..." Jon trailed off, sighing heavily as he shifted Ygritte so she now sat beside him. "Robb and I are one. One without the other is unstable. Do you understand?"

She nodded. "I do. Are you saying we should return?"

"They need time," Jon mumbled. "Catelyn's been away for a long time. They need to reacquaint themselves before I come."

"I have to say, I don't like her," Ygritte told him. "Having you sent packing from your own castle!"

"She didn't do that..." Jon said, taking his wife's hand. "It was my decision and that is it."

Ygritte gave him a look. "Based on her. If she never came, we'd not be here."

"True," Jon agreed. "Within good reason. We were going to do this journey regardless. Diplomacy, wife."

"What does that mean?"

"It means making journeys for the greater good. To ensure everything is as it should be, with alliances, or trade..." Jon explained. "It's the little, boring things. It's meant to be Arya's job as Mistress of Foreign Relations. But it's fitting as I was one of you for a while."

Ygritte grinned a little. "No, you weren't," she said. "You were never a Wildling. You fucked one but never was one. Crow, you'll always be a crow."

"Or a king."

"Or a king," she repeated coyly. "A Southerner."

Jon playfully rolled his eyes. "I thought we agreed to let bygones be bygones - I'm a Northerner, now and forevermore."

"Not the true North," Ygritte replied lightly, kissing his cheek. "Not the true North."

...

Talisa was surprised to be stopped by a breathless Mya who held onto her arm for support as she caught her breath. Looking around, the Queen gestured for the woman to take a seat on a nearby stone bench.

"Calm, in and out," she said.

Mya waved her off. "I'm fine, Your Grace. I was sent to tell you that y-your family, the Maegyrs are here."

Talisa's eyes widened and she stood up. "Here, where?"

"In the North," Mya explained. "A colourful bird of some sort was sent with a message - I've never seen one like it nor has the Grand Maester!"

"Parrots," Talisa told her. "Ravens are a Westerosi custom."

"_Parrots_," Mya said in disbelief. "Well, it is here and it announces your family's presence in the near future. Should I do anything to prepare?"

Talisa nodded. "Chambers. Many of them. If they are all present, that means that their... _slaves_ and many servants will be coming."

"Do we have space?" Mya asked, eyes wide in uncertainty. "We can't displace nobles nor servants!"

"The town nearby, what of it?"

"Wintertown?"

"Yes, is it populated greatly?"

Mya shrugged. "I know I've lived here for a while, but I do not know as much as you do Your Grace," she replied. "I can find out from Grand Maester Lorin."

"Very well, I will speak with my husband about the matter. Thank you for your help, my lady," Talisa said.

"Of course, Your Grace," Mya replied with a smile. Just before she walked away, Talisa called her back. "Yes?"

"Prince Ned. Give him time, he will come back to you. Don't give up on him."

Mya's face fell and she nodded. "Thank you. I must go and prepare the chambers."

She turned and made sure that the tears in her eyes did not fall.

...

"Word gets by quickly," a voice said, making Arya turned around to face them with a smirk.

"No one spoke about it-"

"The right ears did," Jaqen told her. "Little birds or spiders or whatever else lurks within the walls... You need my services."

Arya crossed her arms. "Harry Strickland."

"What about him?" Jaqen asked, sitting down on the ground and looking up to eye her. He shielded his eyes from the sun behind her.

"We need him dead."

Jaqen nodded once. "Your offer?"

"My... offer?" Arya asked. "I thought we were past that. You do me favours, I do you favours."

"Is that right?" Jaqen asked, smiling a little. "Well, we have tried to kill each other many times before."

"Hmm," she hummed. "Well?"

Jaqen rolled his eyes in disinterest. "Gold dragons."

"What about them?"

"What you are paying the Golden Company, you pay me."

"You don't need them," she stated. "Money doesn't-"

"What you are paying the Golden Company, you. Pay. Me," he repeated for her. "It doesn't matter if I require the need for it or not."

Arya glared at him. "Favours, Jaqen. No gold dragons or any other bullshit of an offer... Favours."

"When your child is born, I will require your services," he simply reoffered.

Arya's eyes flickered with something for a split of a second. She held her hand down to him. "You have a deal."

"That easily?"

"Things get boring, even for a girl with a name," she told him, gesturing for him to stand up. "Old time's sake?"

She retrieved one of her new swords, _Blood Night_ and pointed it at his chest. She twirled it between her fingers and started to circle him, watching his eyes on her as she gave him a small smile.

"I'm sure a man is bored. Even the men who want for nothing get bored," she told him. "Let me _excite_ you."

"You're... I can't with you-" He gasped when she nicked his arm. Quickly, he withdrew his sword just in time to meets hers with a _clank!_

...

"Wench, come to bed," Jaime groaned, turning over to see that she was packing a trunk full of her things. "Brienne?"

Brienne sniffled, turning to face Jaime. "My father sent for me."

"Brienne...," Jaime trailed off, getting out of their bed. "I know."

"Sansa?"

"Yes. She wasn't sure how I would take it. Us leaving so soon, your role, my role..."

Brienne turned away from him. "I love my father, but I love my duty. My duty to the Starks and now... I feel like I've been ripped apart. Family or duty."

"Well, you know Catelyn Stark's birth House's words," Jaime told her. "Family is always first, Brienne."

She leant into his chest when he wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder as she said, "I feel like it's time though. For me to leave. I've served people for years, it's my turn to be served. Especially now that Rickon and Pod are gone."

"Brienne, you are the best knight the world has ever seen. You've been an inspiration for everyone-"

"I've heard those words before," she said lightly, turning to kiss him. "I understand. It is my time, no matter what and people will miss me."

"Don't feel as if you are turning your back on them. This is your time to shine, to show your people what ruler you will be for House Tarth," Jaime said, kissing the side of her head. "Whatever you decide, I'll stand by it. Wherever you are, I'll be."

"He doesn't want you there, so it must not be so serious," Brienne said softly. "Mayhaps a trial of some sort. To ease me into the role, to get to know the Sapphire Kingdom again."

Jaime smiled fondly. "One day our children will run around it."

She let out a soft laugh. "Dear Gods, blonde children running about? I hope they take after me."

Jaime grinned, placing his hands on her stomach. "Well, their mother is formidable."

"I am, aren't I?" She asked coyly.

"Mhm. Come on, lay with me one more time before you go. I'll miss you, your hair, your eyes, your body... Your warmth, Brienne and everything that comes with _you_," he said, taking her hand and leading her blindly to the bed. "Pack later. Now, it's you and me."

Brienne wasn't sure whose lips launched at whose first, but she later came to realise, it was hers who acted first and she didn't even mind. She loved Jaime and all that came with _him_.

* * *

**Notes for this chapter:**

**(1) Robb positions their allies and family around Westeros.**

**(2) Dany has a few bumps in the road on her way to Castle Black and reservations about seeing Aegon again.**

**(3) Sansa and Brienne share a farewell, with Brienne leaving for Evenfall Hall.**

**(4) Jon and Ygritte spend some alone time together and he tells his wife about his plan to make sure his siblings and their mother reunite.**

**(5) Mya tells Talisa that the Queen's family are coming.**

**(6) Talisa tells Mya to not give up on Ned.**

**(7) Jaqen returns and fights with Arya.**

**(8) Brienne and Jaime share a goodbye before she leaves.**


End file.
